MTAF: Am Anfang war das Krokodil
by Mrs. Tuk and friends
Summary: Wie kam es eigentlich, dass sich die Leute zusammen taten, die ihr heute zusammen seht? Wo lernten sie sich kennen und was brachte sie zusammen? Lest doch selbst! In der Geschichte über die Anfänge von MTAF! [komplett!]
1. Vor dem Anfang war Englisch

Disclaimer: Wir gehören uns, andere gehören sich und der Rest gehört wem anders. Huck, wir haben geschrieben.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

[Graz, Irenes Wohnung]

Ute, Carl, Hanna, Willi und Pippin: (auf irgendwelchen Sofas und Sesseln rumlungern)

Irene: (ins Wohnzimmer komm) AHEM!

Alle: Hallo Irene!

Irene: Eure Mission ist vorbei. Ihr braucht die Dimensionenkarte nicht mehr. Und mein Haus erst recht nicht!

Hanna: (pfeif)

Ute: (an die Decke starr)

Carl: (schlaf)

Pippin: (Musik hör)

Willi: (Socken strick)

Irene: ARGH!!! Warum seid ihr noch hier???

Hanna: Aus Bequemlichkeit.

Ute: Aus Kostengründen.

Carl: (schnarch)

Pippin: Aus Langeweile.

Willi: Hä?

Irene: (seufz) Okay, okay. Pause nach der Mission. Das lasse ich mir einreden. Schon alleine, weil mir nichts anderes übrigbleibt, als es zu akzeptieren.

Alle: (zufrieden nicken)

Irene: Wie gesagt, ich verstehe euch. Aber ... WAS MACHEN SIE NOCH HIER???

Potz: (interessiert die Vorhänge begutacht) Äh, bitte?

Irene: (kopfschüttel) (sich hinsetz)

Potz: Ja gut, äh. (sich zu den anderen setz) Dann können wir ja mit Ovid beginnen.

Ute: NEIN!!! GNADE!!!

Potz: Äh, was ... schlägst du sonst vor?

Ute: Eine ... öh ... eine ... Geschichte!

Potz: Von Cäsar!!

Hanna: Nein, von uns.

Potz: Von euch??

Hanna: Ja. Wissen Sie nicht mehr, damals, als Irene und ich noch normale Schüler waren und Single und wir hatten gerade...

FLASHBACK

[Graz, 5 Jahre früher]

Kunisch: Und denkt daran, ihr müsst dieses Projekt zu dritt ausarbeiten und zwar bis übernächste Woche. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr euch an die Eva wendet. Die kann euch sicher weiterhelfen. Oder an den Nicki.

Hanna: Und wie wäre es mit U-

Kunisch und Irene: SPRICH DEN NAMEN NICHT AUS!!!

Hanna: Aber was ist so schlimm an U-

Kunisch: Schweige besser und halte dich von dieser .... jedenfalls Eva oder Nicki, die helfen euch sicher gerne.

Irene: Ja aber-

Kunisch: Und denkt daran; Wenn das Projekt kein Erfolg wird, dann...

- KRACH!!!! DONNER!!!! BLITZ!!! -

Kunisch: Well then, have a nice day! (abhau)

Irene: Und was machen wir jetz?

Hanna: Hm...

Irene: Sollen wir tatsächlich die E-

Hanna: Sag es nicht! Bitte!!

Irene: Du hast Recht! Das hat SIE schon zu oft getan!

Hanna: Und was is jetz mit der U-?

Irene: Das willst du doch nicht wirklich, oder?

Hanna: Aber Ursula war doch immer ganz gut in Englisch, oder?

Irene: Und ich dachte wir reden von Ute! Geht Ursula überhaupt noch an diese Schule?

Hanna: Jetz wo du's sagst...hm...ich glaub die is mal durchgefallen...

Irene: In Englisch?

Hanna: Kann sein...vielleicht hat die Kunisch auch an sie gedacht.

Irene: Möglich...

Hanna: Aber Ute is doch wirklich gut in Englisch!

Irene: So gut wie Ursula in deinen Augen?

Hanna: Nein, Ute schreibt doch immer einen Einser auf die Schularbeiten!

Irene: Das schafft jemand außer der Eva und dem Nicki bei ihr?

Hanna: Scheint so.

Irene: Wahrscheinlich redest du wieder nur Unfug!

Hanna: Nein! Wirklich! Wir können sie doch zumindest einmal fragen!

Irene: Na ich weiß nicht...wenn sie nun schlecht is in Englisch... Die Kunisch wollt das doch auch nicht...dann sind wir endgültig ausgeschleimt bei ihr...

Hanna: Und wenn sie gut is... hä?!

Irene: Na meinet wegen... aber du bist schuld, wenn's ein Reinfall wird!

Hanna: Damit kann ich leben!

- wenig später -

Irene: Na jetz red mit ihr!

Hanna: Nein! Frag du sie!

Irene: Aber du wolltest es doch!

Ute: (genervt den Blick von ihrem Buch heb) Mich was fragen?

Irene: (Hanna in Utes Richtung stoß)

Hanna: Ähm... öh... nun ja ... äh ...

Ute: Ja, ich höre!

Hanna: Was hattest du auf die letzte Englisch Schularbeit?

Ute: (genervt) Ein Sehr Gut. Kann ich jetz weiter lesen?

Hanna: (zu Irene) Siehst du, ich hatte Recht!

Irene: (erstaunt) Wow... ist das Buch auf...

Ute: Englisch, ja. Liest sich angenehm zwischendurch. In einer Lateinstunde zum Beispiel. Wieso?

Hanna: Äh...weil...wegen...wegen dem Projekt...

Ute: Jaaa... uund voon weelchem Proojekt reedet iihr?

Irene und Hanna: Englisch!

Ute: Englisch! Das hätt ich mir jetz echt nicht gedacht! Kann ich vielleicht ein bisschen mehr wissen?!

Irene: Natürlich! ... Hanna! Sag's ihr!

Hanna: Ich?! Wieso ich? Erklär du's ihr doch!

Ute: Könnt ihr euch nicht einmal einigen wer mir was sagt?!

Hanna und Irene: Also es geht um folgendes-

Utes Handy: KLINGEL!!!! KLINGEL!!!

Ute: (abheb) Hallo? ... Schatz! Schätzchen! Geliebter! ... Hm? ... Ja? ... Ja, in wo? ... Okay ... ich soll- ... aha .... okay, und wen? ... mhm .... mhm ... ja ... okay ... aha ... verstehe, klar. Kein Problem ... ja, natürlich hab ich mich ..... ja, klar .... sicher ..... mhm, was? ....

Irene: (gähn)

Hanna: (tapp tapp tapp)

Ute: Also mit ...... und der- .... ja? ..... ja. ..... nein, wieso? .... nein, natürlich nicht! .... ob ich was?? ...... also ich bitte dich! ich- ...... ja, ich dich auch ..... ja ..... ja, gut ..... mhm, bis dann .... tschüss, Schatz. (aufleg)

Hanna: Also, in dem Projekt ging es darum, dass-

Ute: Keine Zeit, muss nach Australien fliegen. (aufsteh)

Irene: Aber .... aber .... wir haben doch noch zwei Stunden Mathe!!

Ute: .... ich muss SEHR SCHNELL nach Australien fliegen. (weggeh)

Hanna: Das kann doch nicht sein, oder? Ich meine, darf die das?

Irene: Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass das nichts bringt. Die spinnt, das siehst du doch.

Kunisch: (Klassenraum betret) Well, well, well!

Irene: (flüster) Haben wir jetzt schon eine zweite Hirzabauer?

Kunisch: Hier sind eure Tickets! (ihnen zwei Flugtickets geb) Ich habe ein enviroment ausgesucht, dass für eure task sehr hilfreich sein wird.

Hanna und Irene: (auf Tickets schauen) AUSTRALIEN???

Kunisch: Exactly! Und, habt ihr die Eva oder den Nicki schon gefragt?

Hanna: Hehe ... äh ... wir ... sind ... quasi ... schon ... dabei.

Nicki: (vorbeistolzier)

Kunisch: NICKI!!

Hanna und Irene: (((NEIN!!!)))

Nicki: Jaaaaa?

Kunisch: Kannst du den beiden hier vielleicht-

Hanna: Äh, wir besprechen das mit ihm im Flugzeug!!! (Nicki und Irene aus der Klasse zerr)

Irene: Was sollte DAS gerade eben???

Nicki: Ja, gute Frage.

Hanna: Also ... Nicki ... ähm ... die ... Frau Professor Kunisch hatte eine Aufgabe für dich.

Nicki: Aha?

Hanna: Ja. Und zwar musst du ... äh ... dich vor ihr verstecken!

Nicki: (Augenbraue heb)

Hanna: Und dabei ... musst du immer sehr wichtig und autoritär aussehen!!

Nicki: Ach so!! (Blend-a-Med Lächeln aufsetz) 1, 2, 3, bin schon weg!! (sich im Herrenklo versteck)

Irene: Ich bin schockiert!

Hanna: Den wären wir los.

Irene: Ja, wunderbar. Und wen nehmen wir jetzt als dritte Person??

Hanna: Na Ute.

Irene: Halloooohooo! Ute hat kein Interesse, Ute ist irre, Ute ist-

Hanna: schon auf dem Weg nach Australien.

Irene: (augenroll) Biiiiitte. Als ob meine Englischnote noch schlimmer werden könnte...

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o—o

Verblüffend, oder?? Nein, dachten wir auch nicht. Für alle, denen es nicht klar ist (obwohl, is ja eigentlich auch egal); die Geschichte spielt theoretisch nach ‚Auf der Suche nach Faramir', ist aber eigentlich hauptsächlich ein Flashback, das fünf Jahre davor spielt.

So ... ähm ... und, wie findet ihr's?


	2. Der Flug des Grauens

- Graz, Flughafen, später -

Ute: (in der Abflugsdingshalle sitz und Kaffee schlürf)

Hanna und Irene: (mit ihrem Gepäck angerollt kommen)

Ute: (sie seh) Ach du liebe Scheiße...

Hanna: UTE!! So ein Zufall!!

Ute: ... verfolgt ihr mich etwa?

Hanna: Ähm-

Ute: IHR SEID HINTER MIR HER!!! GENAUSO WIE DIE KLEINEN PINKEN ELEFANTEN!! ICH WUSSTE ES!! OH MEIN GOTT!!! BEI BUDDAH!!

Irene: (Hanna einen Was-hab-ich-dir-gesagt Blick zuwerf)

Hanna: Äh ... wir ... ich ... also ... wollten wie gesagt fragen ....

Ute: Tut mir Leid, ich muss die Luft zählen. (sich die Ohren zuhalt) Lalalalalalalalalalala!!

Hanna: (ihr die Hände aus den Ohren reis) UTE!!!

Ute: Aua ... was?

Hanna: Kein Mensch kann sich so aufführen!

Irene: Sie kann.

Ute: Exactly. (sing) Laaa laaa laaa lalallalalaaaa lllllaaa lllla lalalala laaaa laahaaaa!

Hanna: UTE!!!!! JETZT HÖR UNS GEFÄLLIGST ZU!!!! (ihr wütend die Kaffeetasse vom Tisch schleuder)

Ute: ..... dir ist klar, dass da noch mindestens fünf Tropfen kostbarstes Koffein drinnen waren, oder?

Hanna: .... tschuldigung.

Ute: Was wollt ihr überhaupt von mir?? Warum sprecht ihr mich an??? Ich benehme mich bewusst so wie ich mich benehme um sozialen Kontakt zu vermeiden, also WARUM STÖRT IHR MEINE IDYLLE DER ISOLATION???

Irene: Wir kommen mit dir nach Australien.

Ute: WAS????

Hanna: (Irene einen das-hätte-man-auch-vorsichtiger-sagen-können Blick zuwerf) Ja ... äh ... also-

Ute: Was wollt IHR in Australien??

Hanna: Wir müssen für unser Englischreferat ein Leistenkrokodil fangen.

Irene: Und was willst DU dort???

Ute: Ich muss- das geht euch überhaupt nichts an!!

Lautsprecherdurchsage: Flug Nummer 7 6 5 B, von Graz über Tokio nach Sydney ist bereit zum Einchecken.... oder so! plane number 7 6 5 B from Graz over Tokio to Sydney is ready to check one or stuff ... like ... you know!

Ute: Hmpf. (ihr Handgepäck nehm und sich verzieh)

Hanna: Gratuliere! Jetz is sie wieder weg!

Irene: Und ich bin vielleicht schuld daran!?

Hanna: Genau! Wer musste ihr denn einfach so die grausame Wahrheit, dass wir mitfahren, entgegendonnern? Hä?!

Irene: Soll das etwa heißen, dass unsere Gesellschaft nicht...äh...na wie sagt man denn da?...wertvoll...nein...ähm...schätzenswert...existiert dieses Wort?

Hanna: Keine Ahnung aber ich versteh, was du meinst. ((Mann, Mathematiker!)) Und die Antwort auf deine Frage kannst du dir selber geben!

Irene: Stimmt! ((Ich hasse es, wenn sie Recht hat!))

Hanna: Was stehen wir hier eigentlich noch rum?! Los! Auf, auf!! Ihr nach!

- wenig später im Flugzeug -

Ute: (durch den Gang geh) (sich an im Weg stehenden Leuten vorbeiquetsch) Reihe 18...mal sehn...13...14...Verzeihung...15...äh kann ich mal? Danke...16...

- noch auf der Einstiegsstiege -

Hanna: Und? Wo sitzen wir?

Irene: Jetz wart mal!...ähm...(in ihrer Tasche kram)

Hanna: Hast du's bald?

Irene: Ja, ja...gleich...hier sind sie ja!

Hanna: Jetz gib endlich her (ihr die Karten aus der Hand reiß) ...Reihe 18! Das ist meine Glückszahl!

- bei Ute -

Ute: 18! Na endlich! Ein Fensterplatz! Und noch keine anderen Leute! Wenigstens hab ich hier meine Ruhe! Drei Sitzplätze ganz für mich allein! Herrlich! (es sich gemütlich mach) (ihre Utensilien auf den drei Plätzen verteil) (ihr Buch nehm und zu lesen anfang)

- noch aus einiger Entfernung, aber unaufhaltsam näher kommend -

Hanna und Irene: Entschuldigung!...äh...Kann ich mal eben...Danke!...Verzeihung!...Könnten Sie bitte..?...Danke!...

Hanna: Schau! Da vorne ist schon Reihe 18!

Irene: Schon ist gut gesagt! Das ist die vorletzte Reihe!

Hanna: Und du willst mir immer was von Optimismus erzählen!...Entschuldigung...könnte ich bitte durch?.. Danke!

Ute: Oh mein Gott! Der Schrecken naht! Was mach ich bloß!?...Ah ich weiß! Ich werde mir eine Maske aufsetzen! (sich eine Papiertüte über den Kopf stülp)...Das is schlecht! So seh ich nix! ...hm...ich werde mich einfach verstecken! ... (einen kleinen Zweig aus ihrer Tasche zieh) HA-HA! (den Zweig vor ihr Gesicht halt)

Irene: Da! 18! Platz C und D! Das is der Mittel- und der Gangplatz!

Hanna: Schade! Ich wollt so gern am Fenster sitzen! ...Entschuldigung? (Ute vorsichtig antipp) Würden Sie vielleicht so freundlich sein und mit mir Platz tauschen?

Ute: ((Ich muss mich einfach nur tot stellen, dann lassen sie mich bestimmt bald in Ruhe! Einfach nur tot stellen! Tot! Tot!))

Hanna: Wenn Sie am Gang sitzen ist es auch viel einfacher wenn Sie auf die Toilette müssen. Dann müssen Sie sich nicht bei uns vorbeiwurschteln! Und Sie wissen ja...der Flug nach Tokio ist lang!

Ute: ((Nur tot stellen! Tot stellen! Tot stellen! Ob ich besser umkippen sollte oder ob es reicht, wenn ich hier lehne?))

Hanna: Und wenn die anderen nun noch essen und Sie müssen auf die Toilette... dann können Sie nicht vorbei, weil die Tische ja noch heruntergeklappt sind!

Ute: ((Wann gibt die endlich auf?... lalala.. Luft zählen...dass Toiletten ihr so wichtig sind...))

Hanna: Oder stellen Sie sich mal vor...

Irene: (gähn)

Hanna: ...stellen Sie sich vor einer von uns beiden würde schlafen oder noch schlimmer: wir beide würden schlafen, Sie wissen ja der Flug nach Tokio ist enorm lang, also stellen Sie sich vor einer von uns hier würde schlafen und Sie müssten dringend auf die Toilette, dann müssten Sie uns im schlimmsten Fall beide aufwecken und das ist einem doch immer unangenehm, oder?!

Ute: (den Zweig wegwerf und sich damit zu erkennen geb) Gott! Ihr verfolgt mich wirklich! Lass mich doch endlich in Frieden! Wenn dir die dumme Toilette so wichtig ist, warum sitzt du dann nicht dort?!

Hanna: Äh...nun ja...ähm...gute Frage!

Ute: Siehst du!

Irene: Können wir uns jetz endlich hinsetzten?! Die Stewardess wird langsam ungeduldig!

Ute: (vorbeigehenden Mann festhalt) Hey, Sie da! Sie wollen doch bestimmt am Fenster sitzen, oder? Ja, dacht ich's mir. Dann tauschen wir also Platz. Viel Spaß!! (Mann auf ihren Platz setz, sein Ticket schnapp und verschwind)

Hanna: Was hat sie nur gegen uns???

Irene: Sieh es endlich ein, dass sie vollkommen durchgedreht ist. Ich meine ... sieh dir mal an, was der Frau Spaß macht!! Das ist nicht normal ... das .... das ist ....

- auf Ute's Platz ... Reihe 3 -

Ute: Shakespeare!! (Buch aus ihrer Tasche hol) Aaaaah, endlich! Ruhe vor denen und ein gutes Buch. Ich bin gerettet.

- Reihe 18 -

Stewardess: Meine Damen und Herren, ich darf sie herzlich an Bord der ... des Flugzeugs halt begrüßen. Wir werden gleich losfliegen, aber zuvor noch die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen.

Irene: Kommen die nicht normalerweise nach dem Start?

Stewardess: Aufgrund zahlreicher Abstürze kurz nach dem Anlassen der Motoren haben wir die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vorverlegt und ein wenig umgestaltet. Passen Sie also gut auf, es könnte auch ihr Leben retten!!

Pilot: (über Lautsprecher) Ha! Das glaubt die doch selber ni- ups .. das is ja an. ... hehehehe.

- 30 Minuten später -

Stewardess: Und wenn Sie sich dieses kleine Regelwerk eingeprägt haben, kann Ihnen quasi nichts passieren!

Pilot: (über Lautsprecher) Quasi .. quasi is gut. Oh ... VERDAMMTES MIKRO!!

Passagiere: (etwas verunsichert auf die Notausgänge starren)

Stewardess: Und nun wünschen wir Ihnen einen guten Flug!! (wegtippel)

Flugzeug: (so langsam abheb)

Kleiner Mann neben Hanna und Irene: Yeah! Das groovt!

Hanna und Irene: (sich fragend ansehen)

Kleiner Mann: WOW!! Geeee-niiii-aaaaal!!

Irene: (Vogel zeig)

Hanna: (dem Mann auf die Schulter tipp) Entschuldigen Sie?

Kleiner Mann: Jaaaaaaa?

Hanna: Fliegen Sie zum ersten Mal?

Kleiner Mann: Flie- was?

Hanna: ????

Kleiner Mann: (düm dub di di dub)

Hanna: Ist ... ist das Ihr erster Flug? ... Flug, Sie wissen schon ... Fluuuuugzeeeeeuuuug!

Kleiner Mann: ... gibt's hier bald was zum Essen?

Irene: (ihn blöd angaff)

Hanna: (grins)

Alter Mann: (durch den Gang stapf) NÄRRISCHER TUK!!!

Kleiner Mann: Gandalf!!

Alter Mann: Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du vorne bei den anderen bleiben sollst??

Kleiner Mann: Ja, aber da war diese Frau und sie hat mir ihr Ticket gegeben und-

Gandalf: SCHWACHSINN!!! Komm jetzt nach vorne und sing Denethor was vor, der geht mir mit seiner Tomatenspritzerei schon mächtig auf die Nerven!!

Kleiner Manna: (aufsteh) Jaja, schon gut ... Ähm, sorry? Dürfte ich mal durch? (sich an Hanna und Irene vorbeiwusel) (mit Gandalf abhau)

Irene: FENSTERPLATZ! (sich zum Fenster stürz)

Hanna: Hmmm ... wer dieser kleine, auf eigenartige Weise überaus attraktive und noch dazu erfrischend seltsame Zeitgenosse wohl gewesen sein mag?

Irene: ... BITTE hör auf laut zu denken!!

Hanna: Tschuldigung. (nachdenklich an die Decke starr)

Ute: (tomatenbespritzt vorbeigeh und die Toilette anpeil)

Hanna: Ute!!!

Ute: Was???

Hanna: Was ist denn mit dir passiert???

Ute: Nichts, was dich etwas angeht. (sich Tomatensaft aus dem Gesicht wisch) (zur Toilette geh) (Toilettentüre aufmach) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! (sich wütend zu Hanna und Irene umdreh) Okay, könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen, warum da auf der Damentoilette der Nicki hockt und mich wichtig und autoritär angrinst???

Hanna: Ääääääääh...

Irene: Öh ....

Hanna: Wir haben nicht den leisesten Schimmer.

Ute: (augenroll) Na schön. (zurück nach hinten geh)

- unzählige, tödlich langweilige Flugstunden später -

Irene: (schlaf)

Hanna: (vor lauter Langeweile den Angabenzettel zum Projekt durchzulesen anfang) ((Wie fange ich ein Leistenkrokodil? Kapitel 1: Die Ausrüstung: Erstens: ein Boot; Zweitens: eine Taschenlampe; Drittens: ein Seil;...Gott is mir langweilig! Und diese japanische Musik von diesen Flugzeugsendern is echt zum Kotzen! Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich schon mitsingen könnte, sooft haben sie schon ein- und dieselben Lieder gespielt! Und ich hab auch noch extra Geld für diese Kopfhörer ausgegeben! Nur weil die so einen dummen japanischen Stecker haben!))

Lautsprecherdurchsage: Werte Passagiere! Wir landen in Kürze in Tokio. Wir bitten Sie daher sich anzuschnallen, Ihre Sitze in die aufrechte Position zu bringen und die Tische hochzuklappen. Danke. Dear passengers! We will land in Tokyo soon ähm... Please fasten your seatbelts aaand äh... you know ...put your äh...seat...in a straight position and...also the tables... äh thank you!

Leisere Zweitstimme: Du musst das auch auf Japanisch machen!

Erste Stimme: Das wissen die doch nicht!

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o--o

Tja, so kann's gehen, wenn's ... so geht. Äh ... ja .... also ... abhau


	3. Tokio Interlude

- kurz darauf in Tokio ... Flughafen mein ich natürlich -

Hanna: Ein Jammer, dass wir hier nicht länger bleiben können.

Irene: Also eine Stunde reicht doch wohl, um den Duty Free zu besichtigen, oder?

Hanna: Ich rede nicht vom Flughafen, ich rede von Tokio!! Die Stadt sollte man sich einfach näher ansehen können...

Irene: Seit wann stehst du auf Japan?

Hanna: Seit ich von meinem Bruder ein japanisches Taschenlexikon geschenkt bekommen hab!

Irene: Oh je, Kultur. Na das Ding sollten wir bei nächster Gelegenheit aber schleunigst irgendwem unterjubeln...

Hanna: Ähm-

Irene: Duty Free jetzt! Hopp!

- inzwischen, im Flughafenrestaurant -

Denethor: (Speisekarte les) Sushi? Ist da Tomate dabei?

Ute: Nein.

Denethor: Und wie sieht's aus mit ... Reisbällchen?

Ute: Nein.

Denethor: Frühlingsrolle?

Ute: Nein.

Denethor: Reiswein?

Ute: Nein.

Denethor: Peki-

Ute: Nein. (seufz) KELLNER!!

Kellner: Hai?

Ute: Zwei Kaffee und einen großen Kirschtomatensalat bitte.

Kellner: Sehr wohl. (weggeh)

Denethor: (ihm nachruf) Aber ohne Essig, ohne Öl und die Tomaten nicht aufgeschnitten!!

Ute: ... das hätte ich ihm auch noch gesagt.

Denethor: Außerdem trinke ich keinen Kaffee.

Ute: Ja und? Die sind ja auch beide für mich.

Denethor: (seufz)

Ute: Also, was willst du jetzt tun?

Denethor: Da du ja nicht in der Lage bist, einen separaten Flug zu buchen, werde ich hier in Tokio eben noch ein paar Dinge erledigen und später nach Australien nachkommen. Am besten erst, wenn du mit ... der Sache fertig bist.

Ute: Ich soll alleine???

Kellner: So, bitteschön. (Kaffee und Tomaten bring) (sich verzieh)

Ute: Das bedeutet Lohnerhöhung, nur damit das klar ist.

Denethor: Lohnerhöhung??? Na hör mal, ich bin bereit dich wieder zu heiraten und was das alles an Steuervorteilen für dich bringt, da kannst du dir deine Lohnerhöhung sonst wohin stecken, damit DAS klar ist.

Ute: PAH! Als ob du sonst noch irgendwen außer mir finden würdest, der DAS (auf Tomaten zeig) erträgt!! (aufsteh) Und ich geh jetzt wieder zu meinem Flugzeug! (weggehen will)

Denethor: ... dein Kaffee ist noch nicht fertig.

Ute: (ihm Kaffee über den Kopf schütt) Jetzt schon! (wegstapf)

Denethor: (beleidigt in eine Tomate beiß) (SPRITZ!)

- im Duty Free Shop -

Irene: Oooooh! Original japanischer Rotwein!! Habenmusshabenmusshabenmuss!

Hanna: ... also ich weiß nicht. Die Flasche sieht nicht gerade bruchsicher, geschweige denn flugtauglich aus.

Irene: Ach was, das geht schon!

Hanna: Na wenn du mei- hey, sieh mal!

Irene: Sieh mal was?

Hanna: Na da! (auf ihren ehemaligen Flugzeugsitznachbarn zeig)

Flugzeugsitznachbar: (frustriert in der Abflugshalle sitz)

Hanna: Du kauf mal schön deinen Wein, ich red mit ihm.

Irene: (augenroll) Erst Ute und jetzt der, willst du eigentlich die halbe Weltbevölkerung zu deinem Freundeskreis machen?

Hanna: So ein Schwachsi- Hey, hallo Sie! Wenn Sie mal ein Problem haben oder so, dann rufen Sie mich ruhig an! Und tolle Krawatte haben Sie da! Kopf hoch, das Leben ist schön! Tschaka! (irgendeinem japanischen Geschäftsmann ihre Visitenkarte in die Hand drück)

Irene: ...

Hanna: Was?

Irene: Geh einfach rüber.

- drüben -

Flugzeugsitznachbar: (seufz)

Hanna: Hey du! Ich meine ... Hey Sie!

Flugzeugsitznachbar: Du is okay ... kennen wir uns nicht?

Hanna: Ich bin neben dir gesessen, im Flugzeu- in dem Ding, in dem wir eine halbe Ewigkeit gesessen sind. My name is Hanna!

Flugzeugsitznachbar: Pippin.

Hanna: Gesundheit.

Pippin: ... das ist mein Name.

Hanna: Gesundheit???

Pippin: Pippin.

Hanna: Taschentuch?

Pippin: (seufz)

Hanna: Was ist denn los?

Pippin: Die anderen wollen hier umsteigen und nach Neuseeland zu einem Meeting mit irgendsoeinem Regisseur, der unsere Lebensgeschichte verfilmen will oder so ein Schnickschnack.

Hanna: Aber das ist doch toll!

Pippin: Gar nicht!! Ich will lieber nach Australien und irgendetwas spannendes, aufregendes und typisch australisches tun! Krokodile fangen zum Beispiel!

Hanna: Tatsächlich???

Pippin: Ja, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich das den anderen beibringen soll.

Hanna: Das ist vielleicht auch gar nicht nötig.

Pippin: Was meinst du?

Hanna: Also, du bist ziemlich klein-

Pippin: Hey!! Claudia Schiffer auf der Streckbank bist du auch nicht gerade!!

Hanna: Nein, jetzt lass mich doch mal ausreden!!

- eine knappe Stunde später, im Flugzeug -

Irene: (ihre Tasche ins Handgepäckfach tu) Deinen Rucksack auch?

Hanna: Ja, bitte. (ihr Rucksack reich)

Irene: (fast umkipp) Oh mein Gott!! Hast du unterwegs noch einen Japaner gekauft???

Hanna: ... so ähnlich. (grins)

Irene: (Rucksack mühevoll ins Gepäckfach hief)

Ute: (vorbeilatsch)

Hanna: Hallo U-

Ute: Wage es ja nicht mich anzusprechen. (zu ihrem Platz geh)

Hanna: (seufz)

Irene: Wir sollten wirklich langsam an eine andere Person für unser Projekt denken.

Hanna: Ach Quatsch, in Wirklichkeit ist sie ganz nett, glaub mir! Sie hilft uns bestimmt noch!!

Irene: ... ist der Nicki noch auf der Toilette?

Hanna: (Irene böse anschau)

- Reihe 3 -

Ute: (sich hinsetz) Japs ... das Leben ist schrecklich. (Taschenbuch aus ihrer Tasche zieh)

Stewardess: Wir möchten alle neuen Passagiere recht herzlich auf unserem Flug nach Sydney begrüßen. Bitte schnallen Sie sich an und stellen Sie das Rauchen ein, wir heben in wenigen Augenblicken ab.

Mann: (sich durch den Gang quetsch) Entschuldigung ... Verzeihung ... tut mit leid ... bin zu spät ... sorry .... pardon ... uff! (sich neben Ute setz)

Ute: ((Na herrlich.))

Flugzeug: (losfahr)

Ute: (les) ((Thrice the brinded cat hath mew'd,))

Flugzeug: (abheb)

Ute: ((Thrice and once the hedge-pig whined, Harpier cries 'Tis time, 'tis ti-))

Mann: (aufschrei) 815508!!!!

Ute: (ihn anschiel) (kopfschüttel) (weiterles) ((Round about the cauldron go; In the poison'd entrails thro-))

Mann: 815508, 815508, 81550-

Ute: AHEM!!

Mann: (zusammenzuck)

Ute: (weiterles) (( Toad, that under cold stone, Days and nights has thirty-one, Swelter'd venom sleeping got, Boil thou first i' the charmed p-))

Mann: (murmel) 815508, 815508, 815508, 815508, 81-

Ute: RUHE VERDAMMT!! ICH VERSUCHE HIER ZU LESEN!!

Mann: (wimmer)

Ute: (augenroll) (weiterles) ((Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubb-))

Mann: (sich zusammengekauert hat und auf seinem Platz vor und zurück wipp) 815508815508815508815508815508815508815508815-

Ute: (ihr Buch niederschmetter) WAS HABEN SIE EIGENTLICH FÜR EIN PROBLEM?????

Mann: I-i-i-i-i-

Ute: Ich?

Mann: ha-ha ... i-i-ich ha-ha-ha-

Ute: Ich habe?

Mann: F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-

Ute: Fffffffff?

Mann: F-f-f-f-f-luuu-

Ute: Ich habe Flugangst!!

Stewardess: (gerade vorbeigeh) Darf ich Ihnen eine Kotztüte anbieten?

Ute: Was??? NEIN!!!

Stewardess: (mit den Schultern zuck) Fein. Wer nicht will, der hat schon. (weitergehen will)

Ute: Warten Sie! Ich .. nehme doch eine, für alle Fälle.

Stewardess: Braaaaver Passagier. (patt patt patt)

Ute: (knurr) (ihr Kotztüte aus der Hand reiß)

Stewardess: Tss! (davontippel)

Ute: Sooo. (Mann die Tüte über den Kopf stülp) Sehen Sie? Ist doch gleich viel besser, nicht wahr?

Mann: ....

Ute: Aaaaaah, ja. Viel besser in der Tat. (ihr Buch aufschlag und weiterles)

- Stunden später -

Irene: (schlaf)

Hanna: (unauffällig die Reste von ihrem Essen zu Pippin hinauf in den Rucksack zu schieben versuch)

Lautsprecher: Werte Passagiere wir befinden uns bereits im Anflug auf Sydney...den Rest kennen Sie ja!

Stimme 2: Du musst aber alles sagen! Du weißt, dass das Vorschrift ist!

Stimme 1: Na gut: Sie wissen schon: anschnallen, Sessel wagrecht und Tische hochklappen und so...

Stimme 2: Du musst aber ganze Sätze formulieren und es außerdem auch auf Englisch und Japa-

Stimme 1: Ach halt endlich die Klappe! Mein Vater ist der Boss, ich mach das hier als Ferialjob, weil er mich dazu zwingt und hofft, dass ich den Laden mal übernehm, aber mir is das alles so was von schnuppe! Mir kann hier absolut nix passieren! Ich kann nicht gefeuert werden! Du allerdings schon! Und wenn du mir weiter auf die Nerven gehst werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du nie wieder ein Flugzeug von innen siehst! Diese ganzen Leute müssen sich diese schwachsinnigen Regeln zum zehntausendsten Mal anhören!! Keiner kann sie mehr hören und ich will sie nicht mehr sagen müssen!!! Ist das klar???

Passagiere: (applaudieren)

Flugzeug: (in der Zwischenzeit gelandet ist)

- am Gepäckband -

Hanna: Wow ist das hier alles riesig!

Irene: Der Flughafen in Tokio war doch auch enorm groß! Ich würde eigentlich meinen er war größer als der hier!

Hanna: Is ja auch egal. Ich wollt nur was zu einer nicht vorhandenen Konversation beitragen! Wie auch immer! Hol du doch schon mal ein Wagerl für unsere Koffer und ich geh schnell auf die Toilette.

- kurz darauf wieder am Gepäcksband -

Hanna: Du wirst nie draufkommen, wer-

Irene: Der Niki?

Hanna: Ja, genau! Aber warum steht er eigentlich immer auf der Damentoilette?

Irene: Keine Ahnung. ... Schau! Das Gepäckband bewegt sich endlich!

Hanna: Das hat nichts zu bedeuten! Bis dann tatsächlich das Gepäck kommt dauert es meistens noch zieml-

Irene: Und hier ist schon das erste Gepäcksstück! Juhuuu!

Hanna: Na ja... man kann sich ja mal irren...andre Länder, andre Sitten!

- ca. eine halbe Stunde später - es stehen nur noch Ute, Irene und Hanna am Gepäckband -

Hanna: einhundertundvierzehn .... einhundertundfünfzehn........... einhundertundsechzehn ................ einhundertundsiebzehn ...............einhundertundachtzehn.................. Was meinst du, wie oft dieser blaue Koffer noch im Kreis geht, bis unser Gepäck kommt?

Irene: Irgendwie hab ich so das dumme Gefühl, dass unsere Koffer gar nicht mehr kommen.

Hanna: Wiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeessooooooooooooo???!!! Wiieesoo ich? Oh Gott!! Ich kann ohne meine Koffer nicht leben! Da sind lebensnotwendige Dinge drin!!

Irene: Wir sollten uns einfach da drüben bei diesem Informationsschalter der Fluggesellschaft erkundigen, was passiert ist. Ute? Kommst du mit?

Ute: (mit den Schultern zuck) Was bleibt mir schon anderes übrig...

Irene: (heulende Hanna in Richtung Informationsschalter schieb)...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Faszinierend, nicht wahr? ... ja, dachten wir's uns.


	4. Horrorszenario ab!

- nach drei Erklärungsversuchen und dem Ausfüllen von neun Formularen -

Ute: Na toll! Mein Gepäck liegt in Tokio und ich sitze hier mit euch fest! Kann's denn noch schlimmer kommen? Ich bin mir sicher Denethor hat irgendeinen Fehler gemacht! Er ist an allem hier schuld! Er ist einfach unfähig!

Die drei: (hinausgehen)

Ute: Äh...Warum wartet da so ein Mann mit einem Schild, auf dem unsere Namen stehen?

Hanna und Irene: ...Äh...

Hanna: Die Kunisch hat das echt gut durchgeplant, das muss man ihr lassen!

Ute: Und woher weiß sie... ich mein warum denkt sie, dass ich und nicht der Niki...

Irene: Keine Ahnung! Is aber auch egal, oder?!

Hanna: (zu dem fremden Mann) Hi! We are...

Mann: Oh hi! Finally! I'm Steve! Ihr werdet mir helfen ein Leistenkrokodil zu fangen und in einen besseren Lebensraum umzusiedeln!

Hanna: Und ich dachte du hilfst uns...

Steve: Das ist doch dasselbe!

Irene: Da gibt's aber ein Problem! Unsere Koffer sind verschwunden! Wir haben also keine Kleidung oder....um genau zu sein: Wir haben gar nichts!

Steve: No Problem, mate! Ich kann euch so ein tolles Outfit besorgen, wie ich es trage! Also: Let's go! Wooohooo!

Ute: Ähm ...

Irene: Jaaaa?

Ute: Zwei Dinge; Erstens: ... hab ich vergessen und zweitens: WAS ZUM TEUFEL BILDET IHR EUCH EIGENTLICH EIN??? IHR VERFOLGT MICH DIE GANZE ZEIT, VERSCHÜTTET MEINEN KAFFEE, SETZT MICH IN DIE ERSTE REIHE ZU EINEM NOTORISCHEN IRREN UND VERLANGT, DASS ICH MIT EUCH EIN LEISTENKROKODIL FANGE??? IHR TICKT DOCH NICHT MEHR RICHTIG!!!! UND NOCH DAZU IST MEIN KOFFER WEG!!!! AAAAAAAAAHH!!!! GLUUS!!!

Hanna: Na ja, so schlimm ist das mit dem Koffer nicht. Du hörst doch, der nette Mister Steve kann uns Kleidung-

Ute: ES GEHT NICHT UM KLEIDUNG!!! ES GEHT UM- ... ääääh, wie auch immer. Ich muss jetzt weg. TAXIIIIII!!!!

Taxi: (stehenbleib)

Ute: (einsteig) (abhau)

Irene: .... sie spinnt.

Hanna: Um ihre was? Was meint sie nur? Überhaupt ... was will sie hier alleine in Australien? Und wer ist dieser ... Denethor?

Pippin: (aus Hannas Rucksack schau) Nun, Denethor ist der Truchsess von Gondor, Minas Tirith um genau zu sein, die Hauptstadt, ja und Gondor ist ein wundervolles Land in Mittelerde, natürlich nicht so schön wie das Auenland, aber immerhin. Na ja und wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen hab und diese Ute die ist für die ich sie halte, dann ist sie Denethors Exexexexexfrau, obwohl die beiden wieder heiraten wollen, nachdem sie eine Affäre mit einem Holzfäller hatte und dann einen gewissen Neo ... aber das ist alles ziemlich kompliziert und interessiert mich wenig. Was ich allerdings gehört habe ist, dass Ute einen ziemlich dubiosen Nebenjob hat und .... sagt mal, habt ihr auch Hunger?

Hanna: Äh ... ähm ... äh ... Pippin?

Pippin: Ja? (aus dem Rucksack hüpf)

Hanna: Das ist Irene, meine beste Freundin.

Pippin: Hallo auch!! (Irenes Hand nehm und sie schüttel)

Hanna: Ja, Irene. Du kennst ihn wahrscheinlich noch aus dem Flugzeug, das ist Pippin. Und ich sollte dir vielleicht erklären, dass-

Irene: Ich will es gar nicht erst wissen! (in Steves Truck steig)

Hanna: (mit den Schultern zuck) Komm, Pip.

Pippin: Schon unterwegs!

Steve: Well, well, well – Let's go!!

- inzwischen, in einem Hotel -

Portier: Ja, ein Herr aus dem Hause Hurin hat ein Zimmer für sie reserviert. Es ist allerdings ein Zweibettzimmer, da Herr Hurin meinte, dass – ich zitiere ihn – „so eine lausige Arbeitskraft nicht das Geld für einen Einbettzimmerzuschlag wert ist und durch meine erhabene Gegenwart schon bezahlt genug ist".

Ute: Na wunderbar. Wo sind meine Schlüssel?

Portier: Die sind oben, in ihrem Zimmer, in den Händen ihres Mitbewohners.

Ute: Au weia. Na gut, danke.

Portier: Soll ich einen Pagen für Ihr Gepäck holen?

Ute: .... nein, danke. Ich denke, das ist nicht nötig.

Portier: Wie Sie meinen. Einen angenehmen Aufenthalt!

Ute: (seufz)

- selbe Zeit, in einem Zoo in Australien -

Irene: Beeindruckend!

Hanna: (Spinne auf ihrer Schulter beobacht) Naaa ja...

Irene: Und hier können wir so einfach ein Krokodil fangen? Das wird ja viel besser als ich geda-

Steve: Ha! Nein! Wir holen hier nur eure Klamotten und die Campingausrüstung ab.

Hanna: Cam-

Irene: -ping?

Steve: Yes! Wohooo! Das wird fun! Draußen in der Wildnis mit all den wunderschönen Schlangen und Spinnen und natürlich Krokodilen!

Spinne auf Hannas Schulter: (sich freu)

Hanna: (sich nicht wirklich freu)

Irene: (wimmer)

- im Hotelzimmer -

Ute: (klopf klopf) Halloooo? (klopf klopf klopf) HALLOOOHOO!! (gegen Türe drück)

Türe: (aufgeh)

Ute: (ins Zimmer geh) Guten Tag! Ich bin Ihr neuer Zimmer- OH MEIN GOTT!!

Frau: (sich gerade aufhängen will)

Ute: HAAAAAAALT!!! (sie vom Sessel werf und ihr den Strick aus der Hand reiß) Das können Sie doch nicht tun!!!

Frau: Ich werde mich nicht überreden la-

Ute: Das Seil ist doch viel zu dünn!! (Seil auseinanderreiß) So wird das nie was!!

Frau: ....oh.

Ute: Keine Ursache, ich helfe immer gerne. Wo ist die Minibar?

Frau: ... da. (auf Bar zeig)

Ute: Herrlich!! (sich eine Flasche Eiskaffee krall) Tja, dann will ich Sie mal nicht weiter aufhalten. Viel Glück noch bei Ihrem Vorhaben! Je schneller Sie es schaffen, desto schneller habe ich ein Einzelzimmer, also toi toi toi!

Frau: (sie ungläubig anstarr)

Ute: Tschüss also! (das Zimmer wieder verlass)

Frau: ... (blinzel blinzel)

- später -

Ute: (sich auf dem Bett ausstreck) Ah! Es geht doch nichts über ein Einzelzimmer! (in ihrem Buch les)

An der Türe: (klopf, klopf, klopf)

Mann: (hereinkomm) Grüß Gott! Ich bin ihr neuer Zimmergenosse, nachdem diese Frau...

Ute: (aufblick) Sie schon wieder! Na ich hoffe Sie führen sich hier nicht auch so auf, wie im Flugzeug!

Mann: An und für sich nicht...es sei denn Sie sagen...na ja lassen wir dass! Ich heiße übrigens Carl!

Ute: Ute!

Carl: Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen! ...

Ute: (weiterles)

Carl: Äh...

Ute: Ja?! Sonst noch was?!

Carl: Nun ja...könnten Sie mir vielleicht mit meinem Gepäck helfen? Der Page war...

Ute: (aufsteh) Ja, ja schon gut! (ihm helfen geh)...(Koffer anheb) Oh Gott ist der schwer! ... Was zum Teufel haben Sie da denn drin? Steine?!

Carl: (umgekippt ist)

Ute: (sich mit dem Koffer zu Carl umdreh) Äh...?? Was...? ...Warum...? (Koffer fallen lass) Carl? ...(Carl zu pieken anfang)

Carl: (langsam wieder zu sich komm)

Ute: Was war das denn eben? Warum sind Sie...?

Carl: Du! Du bitte! Und...na ja...das is so ne blöde Angewohnheit von mir.

Ute: Was?

Carl: Also...ich kippe um wenn...na ja ich bin ein Diener Gottes, um genau zu sein ein Ordensbruder, kein Mönch!! Darauf lege ich großen Wert! Ich hasse es wenn Unwissende mich als Mönch bezeichnen, wo ich doch ein Ordensbruder bin! Das ist ein großer Unterschied müssen Sie wissen!

Ute: Ich dachte Du?!

Carl: Öh, ja! Tschuldigung! Mein Fehler!

Ute: Und DU lenkst vom Thema ab! Du kippst also um wenn dich jemand Mönch nennt? Das habe ich doch gar nicht getan! Oder?!

Carl: Nein, wenn mich jemand als Mönch bezeichnet, werde ich einfach nur echt sauer, wie jeder andere Ordensbruder auch! Ich kippe um, wenn jemand einen der vielen Namen desjenigen ausspricht, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, da ich sonst umkippe.

Ute: Hä?? ...Voldemord??

Carl: Nein! Der düstere Herrscher der Unterwelt!

Ute: Äh...Gargamel?

Carl: Nein! Du weißt schon! Das personifizierte Böse!

Ute: ...Ah! Ich weiß! Meine Mutter!!

Carl: (verwirrt ist) Hä??...Nein!! Vielleicht kommst du ja so drauf: Was ist das Gegenteil von Himmel?

Ute: Erde?

Carl: Nein! Denk religiöser! Biblischer!

Ute: Hä?? Wie soll ich denken? Sei doch froh, dass ich überhaupt denke!

Carl: Also das Gegenteil von Himmel?

Ute: (zaghaft) Wasser?

Carl: Ich sagte doch, dass du biblischer denken sollst!

Ute: ...Naja, Sintflut! Da war doch viel Wasser und Noah...

Carl: Nein so geht's auch nicht!...Vielleicht so: Wohin kommst du nach dem Tod?

Ute: Also entweder in einen Sarg und dann in ein Grab oder ich werde verbrannt komme in eine Urne, vielleicht wird meine Asche dann über dem Atlantik verstreut oder mein Körper wird der Wissenschaft zur Verfügung gestellt und ich lande auf dem Seziertisch von einem unwissenden Medizinstudenten. Wenn ich allerdings ertrinke oder mich von einer Brücke stürze bin ja erstmal im Wasser, vielleicht fressen mich dann irgendwelche Fische oder es frisst mich überhaupt ein Hai wenn ich schwimmen gehe. Dann wäre ich zuerst eine Weile im Körper des Fisches beziehungsweise des Haies, einige meiner Bestandteile gehen dann vermutlich in den Blutkreislauf des Tieres, andere werden früher oder später ausgeschieden... Du siehst es gibt da viele Möglichkeiten! Aber inwiefern hilft mir das jetzt weiter?

Carl: (verzweifelt den Kopf in die Hände leg) Noch ein letzter Versuch: Wohin wandert deine Seele nach dem Tod?

Ute: Die wird nicht mehr viel wandern!

Carl: Wieso? Woher willst du das wissen?

Ute: Da hast du Recht! Aber woher soll ich wissen, wohin sie wandert, wenn ich tot bin, wenn ich nicht mal weiß, wo sie jetz is?

Carl: Ich verstehe nicht...

Ute: Ich weiß ja nicht, wohin der neue Besitzer mit ihr hin is, nachdem ich sie ihm verkauft habe.

Carl: (schluck) Du hast was...?

Ute: Sie verkauft!

Carl: (still ist) ...Ich teile mein Zimmer mit einer Seelenlosen?

Ute: Und ich mit einem Mönchen! Schöner Scheiß gell!........Kleiner Scherz! Jetz reg dich wieder ab! Ich hab meine Seele nicht verkauft! Ehrlich nicht! Aber worüber haben wir eigentlich geredet?

Carl: Welcher Name der Auslöser für mein Umkippen ist.

Ute: Oh! ...

Carl: Weißt du was, ich zeig's dir einfach! Okay?!

Ute: Okay.

Carl: Also: Satan! (umkipp)

Ute: Lustig!

Carl: (wieder aufwach) Siehst du?!

Ute: (nick) Teufel!

Carl: (wieder umkipp)

Carl: (wieder aufstehen will) Das ist nicht lustig!

Ute: Is es doch! Luzifer!

Carl: (umkipp)......stercus!

Ute: Was?? War das da gerade eben...

Carl: Latein! Ja!

Ute: (umkipp)

Carl: HAHA!!

Ute: Diablo!

Carl: (umkipp).......Latein!

Ute: (umkipp).........Mephisto!

Carl: (umkipp) ..........Latein!

Ute: (umkipp)..........Fürst der Finsternis!

Carl: (umkipp)........Latein!

Ute: (umkipp) ......... Beelzebub!

Carl: (umkipp) ...... La-

Ute: (ihm den Mund zuhalt) HALT!!!

Carl: Mmmffmmhmm!

Ute: Ja, gleichfalls. Also dann, das war ein sehr nettes Gespräch, hoffentlich müssen wir es nie wieder wiederholen, ich werde mich dann mal aufmachen und .... unter einer Brücke schlafen. Ach ja, und .... ANTICHRIST!

Carl: (umkipp)

Ute: .... Idiot. (aus dem Zimmer geh)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hach, wie romantisch!

(ät) tscha: Nun gut, bei der Feindschaft gingen wir eigentlich davon aus, dass die ohnehin gegeben ist. Streit um Gondor und so, du weißt schon... Zu der Zahl; Na ja, die ist eine panische Reaktion, so wie gewisse Irre in Stresssituationen mathematische Aufgaben lösen. Und bei ihm reicht's eben nur für eine Zahl.


	5. Schlaflos in Sydney

- des Nachts in der Wildnis -

Hanna: Kalt .... scheußlich .... Hilfe!

Steve: Well, shall we die Zelte aufbauen?

Irene: Können wir nicht wieder zurück in den Zoo? In den bequemen Aufenthaltsraum? Mit dem Fernseher, den DVDs und der kalten Limo?

Steve: Kalte Limo! Da kann ich helfen!

Hanna: Du hast welche dabei???

Steve: Nein, aber wenn man Eidechseneier und Gras püriert und sie mit coolem Flusswasser vermischt, dann gibt das prima Limonade!

Irene und Hanna: ÔÔ!!!!

Steve: Crickey, da hol ich doch gleich mal die ingredients! (weglauf und in den Fluss spring)

Pippin: (aus Hannas Rucksack lins) Olê und hallo! Was geht ab?

Hanna: Wir werden alle sterben! .......... WOOHOO!

Irene: (Hanna schlag)

Hanna: Aua!!

Irene: Nicht meckern, Zelt aufbauen! (Hanna einen Hammer in die Hand drück)

Hanna: (Hammer anschau) (zu weinen beginn) Ich will aber eine Laubsäge!!

Irene: (seufz) Kann es eigentlich noch schlimmer kommen?

- unter einer Brücke -

Ute: Dämlicher Truchsess .... das nächste Mal buch ich die Reise ... das nächste Mal such ich mir sowieso einen anderen Job .... und heiraten werd ich ihn auch nicht mehr .... na ja, nicht oft .... und überhaupt-

Sandler: (tapp tapp) Du liegs' uff maim Müll!

Ute: Hä?

Sandler: Desis mai Müllbersch!

Ute: ... aha.

Sandler: WESCH VOM MAIM MÜLL!

Ute: (augenroll) Biiiiiitte... (aufsteh) Geh ich eben in ein- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (ausgerutscht und in den Fluss gefallen ist)

Sandler: Bah. Flödes Jöhr!

- wieder im Jetzt -

Irene: HAHAHAHA!

Ute: Was ist daran so witzig???

Hanna: (prust) (am Boden lieg) (sich totlach) Nichts, nur den Teil kannten wir noch nicht!

Ute: (knurr)

Willi: Wann komm ich endlich vor? Wann komm ich?

Hanna: Bald Willi, bald!

Ute: Herr Professor, was sagen Sie zu- HERR PROFESSOR!

Potz: (Ovid les) Hä? Wie?

Pippin : Ja hören Sie doch zu ! Das Beste kommt erst!

Ute: Wohl wahr! Vorher allerdings....

- zurück in der Vergangenheit -

Carl: (auf dem Hotelbett lieg und die Decke zähl) Hach ... ich frage mich, ob- (schnüffel) (Nase rümpf) Nanu? Liegt die Leiche der toten Frau etwa noch hier drin???

Ute: (triefend und zerfetzt im Türrahmen steh) GRRRRRRRR!

Carl: Hey! Hallo! Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass du-

Ute: NICHT-ANSPRECHEN! (Carl vom Bett werf) MORDLUST-DURCH-SCHLAFENTZUG-ENTSTEHT! (sich unter der Decke verkriech) NACHT!

Carl: Und wo soll ich jetzt schlafen? (sich im Zimmer umschau) Auf der Couch etwa?

- bei den anderen am Fluss -

Irene: Jetzt gib die Anleitung her! Du machst das falsch!

Hanna: Ich hab ja gleich gesagt, dass ich eine Laubsäge-

Irene: Jetzt hör endlich mit der blöden Laubsäge auf und gib mir die Anleitung!

Hanna: Nein!

Irene: Gib schon her!

Pippin: (in der Zwischenzeit Zelt aufbau)

Hanna: Du kannst das doch nicht...

Irene: Gib's einfach her und hör auf zu diskutieren!

Hanna: Ich denk nicht dran!

Irene und Hanna: (über das fertige Zelt stolpern)

Pippin: Jetzt habt ihr's wieder kaputt gemacht!

Irene: Wie hast du so schnell ...??

Hanna: Er ist ein Genie! Ein Allroundmann!

Irene: Kannst du vielleicht...?

Pippin: Klar! Schaut's her! Es ist ganz einfach! Man nimmt diesen Teil und steckt ihn da hinein und dann brauchst du dieses kleine Ding um es zu fixieren. Als nächstes nimmt man diese Stange und verbindet sie so mit dem gerade Gebauten und dann...

- wenige Sekunden später -

Pippin: ... und dann das hier noch mal festziehen und fertig! Seht ihr, ganz leicht!

Irene und Hanna: ....???

Steve: (zurückkomm)

Pippin: (in Hannas Rucksack hüpf)

Steve: Sorry, mates! Ich hab keine Eidechseneier finden können! Bin sowieso für... (stehen bleib) Wow! Ihr habt ja das Zelt aufgebaut! Wie habt ihr das geschafft?! Ich hab jedes Mal auf's Neue meine problems mit dem Ding!

Irene und Hanna: Öh .... äh ...

Hanna: War eigentlich ganz einfach, gell!?!

Steve: Cool! Hier! Die Shakes! Garniert mit Eidechsenkot!

Hanna: (demonstrativ gähn) Wow! Ich bin plötzlich so müde! (Rucksack nehm und ins Zelt abhau)

Steve: Dann wären nur noch wir beide, mate! (Irene einen Shake in die Hand drück)

Irene: Äh ... (verzweifel) (Übelkeit zu unterdrücken versuch)

(Die Nacht verlief dann aber trotz Irenes Übelkeit und ein paar kleinen Schlangen die sich in das Zelt verirrten recht ruhig. Am nächsten Morgen jedoch wurde Hanna von einem unmenschlichen Schrei aus dem Be- Schlafsack gescheucht.)

Hanna: (aufschreck) WAS IST DAS??? WAS IST LOS???

Steve: (gähn) (sich Spinnen und Eidechsen aus den Haaren zupf) Oh, that. Schätze, die Krokodile holen sich gerade wieder ihre morgendliche Beute.

Irene: Beute???

Steve: Well, sure. Büffel, Zebras, Gnus, Affen und natürlich-

Stimme: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Alle: Touristen!! (aus dem Zelt rennen)

Steve: Crickey! It's a dwarf!

Zwerg: (auf einem Ast über einem Krokodil häng) HILFE!! SOS!!! ES HAT MEINE SCHAUFEL GEFRESSEN UND JETZT WILL ES MICH!!

Steve: Double-crickey! Ich finde mein Seil nicht! (nochmal ins Zelt renn)

Hanna: Aber ... aber ... aber es frisst ihn! Wir haben keine Zeit!!

Steve: (aus dem Zelt ruf) Komme gleich! Hab's sofort! Just a minute!

Zwerg: ICH HABE ABER KEINE MINUTE!!!

Hanna: Irene!! Tu doch was!!!

Irene: (sich im Gebüsch übergeb)

Hanna: WAS ANDERES!!!

Zwerg: HILFE!!!! SO UNTERNEHMT DOCH WAS!!!!

Krokodil: (in die Höhe spring) (Ast abbeiß)

Zwerg: (ins Wasser fall) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

Hanna: Neeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn!!! (zum Fluß renn und auf das Krokodil spring) SCHWIMM! SCHNELL!! ANS UFER!!

Zwerg: (sich in Sicherheit bring)

Hanna: Uff. Das war knapp. (bemerk, dass sie noch immer auf einem Krokodil sitzt) STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Steve: Right there, mate! (Seil nach Krokodil werf und es fessel) WOOHOOO!!

Krokodil: Grrrr....

Hanna: Alright!! Wir haben ein Leben gerettet UND ein Leistenkrokodil gefangen!

Irene: (japs)

Zwerg: (keuch)

Steve: Sorry, mate. Das hier is ein Leistenalligator. Der wird euch nicht viel helfen. Ich sollte ihn am besten umsiedeln, während ihr das Frühstück macht. (in sein Boot spring) (mit dem Alligator davonfahr)

Irene: .... Mist.

Hanna: (umkipp)

- inzwischen, in Utes Hotelzimmer -

Ute: (schnarch)

Carl: GUTEN MORGEN!!

Ute: (sich umdreh) (ihn sauer mit einem Auge anschiel) Was?

Carl: Erwache! Ein neuer Tag ist angebrochen! Die Sonne steht bereits hoch am Himmel! (Vorhänge aufzieh)

Ute: (ZISCH) (sich schleunigst unters Bett verkriech) BIST DU WAHNSINNIG GEWORDEN DU DÄMLICHER MÖNCH??? WILLST DU MICH UMBRINGEN???

Carl: Oh mein Gott!! Du bist doch nicht etwa .... ein .... ein .... ein .... ein-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ein, ein? JA WAS DENN????

Ute: Mmmmmmmh!! MUS!

Hanna: Ja, denn:

Ute und Hanna: Mus macht's wieder gut!

Carl: Habt ihr das gehört??? Sie findet mich süß! MICH! SÜß!!!

Ute: Ach, Klappe!! (Mus nach Carl werf)

Hanna: D'oih! --;;


	6. Wasser und Musik im Überfluss

Carl: Erwache! Ein neuer Tag ist angebrochen! Die Sonne steht bereits hoch am Himmel! (Vorhänge aufzieh)

Ute: (ZISCH) (sich schleunigst unters Bett verkriech) BIST DU WAHNSINNIG GEWORDEN DU DÄMLICHER MÖNCH??? WILLST DU MICH UMBRINGEN???

Carl: Oh mein Gott!! Du bist doch nicht etwa .... ein .... ein .... ein .... ein-

Ute: (unter dem Bett hervorkriech) Morgenmuffel, doch das bin ich. Und wenn du mich schon mal nervst, dann geh wenigstens runter und hol mir Kaffee.

Carl: (sie anstarr)

Ute: Haaaa-loooo? (mit ihrer Hand vor Carls Gesicht rumfuchtel) Noch da?

Carl: ..... äääääh, was?

Ute: (augenroll) Fein, also keinen Kaffee holen.

Carl: Warum gehen wir nicht gemeinsam in die Stadt, unterhalten uns ein bisschen und essen ein leckeres Frühstück??

Ute: Zwei Häuser weiter – Mac Donalds – Kaffee – ohne dich. (Tasche schnapp) (aus dem Zimmer geh)

- in der Wildnis -

Hanna, Irene, Pippin und der Zwerg: (um ein Lagerfeuer herumsitzen und Grillen grillen)

Hanna: Du bist also ein Zwerg namens Willi?

Willi: Ein schaufelschwingender Zwerg eigentlich. Nur leider ist meine Schaufel ... (schnief)

Hanna: Hm ... nimm doch so lange diesen Hammer. (Willi Hammer reich)

Willi: (schnief) Danke ... das ist echt lieb von dir! (Hanna anlächel)

Pippin: (mit den Zähnen knirsch)

Irene: Hört ihr das auch?

Steve: WOOOOHOOO!!!

Hanna: .... Steve is back.

Steve: (aus seinem Boot spring) Alright, let's catch a croc, bevor all die Touristen hier auftauchen!

Pippin: Noch mehr Zwerge?

Steve: Nope, aber in ungefähr einer Stunde fährt hier eine Fähre beladen mit Touristen vorbei, die Fotos von der Landschaft machen wollen und dabei allerdings alle Krokodile verjagen!

Willi: Worauf warten wir dann noch?? (aufspring und den Hammer heroisch gen Himmel streck)

Steve: Guess we have yet another dwarf in our team....

Hanna und Pippin: WAS MEINST DU MIT YET ANOTHER?????

Steve: Uh ... well .... erm .... Mmmmmmmh, Grillen!

- auf eben erwähnter Fähre -

Ute: (an der Reling lehn) So ... und wenn Denethor einmal etwas richtig gemacht hat, dann muss ich nur mit dieser Fähre als Tourist getarnt mitfahren und werde daraufhin-

Carl: (hinter ihr auftauch) Wenn das nicht eine freudige Überraschung ist!!

Ute: Wenn das nicht der beschissenste Tag meines Lebens ist... (in ihre Kabine eil)

Carl: (ihr nacheil) (Kabinenschlüssel hochhalt) (grins)

Ute: Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein!

(So kam es also, dass – als das Schiff abfuhr – Carl und Ute erneut gemeinsam einen Raum teilten .... eine Schiffskajüte in diesem Fall.)

Ute: (Buch les)

Carl: Weißt du, mir ist vieles klar geworden.

Ute: (ihn ignorier)

Carl: Erst dachte ich, dass unsere Begegnung kurz und grauenvoll wäre.

Ute: Lass das kurz weg und ich stimme dir zu.

Carl: Dann aber fiel mir meine Erleuchtung ein ... der Grund, warum ich hier herkam ... na ja, der eigentliche Grund ist ... aber nicht so wichtig. Doch ein weiterer Grund sind Menschen wie du.

Ute: (Augenbraue heb)

Carl: Du bist ein armes, fehlgeleitetes Schaf, das seinen Hirten verloren hat und nun einsam auf düsteren Pfaden wandelt ohne je vom Licht des Herren berührt zu werden!

Ute: Also a.) vertrage ich wegen meinem Hauttyp sowieso kein Licht und b.) bin ich kein Schaf sondern Krebs zu Zwilling Aszendent Schütze. (weiterles)

Carl: Ich werde deine Seele retten, denn Gott hat uns zusammengebracht!

Ute: (Buch aus dem Fenster werf) (aufspring)

Carl: (schluck)

Ute: .... (sich wieder hinsetz und ein neues Buch aus ihrer Tasche hol) Ach? Weißt du, ich denke vielmehr, dass Gott dich mit meiner Anwesenheit bestrafen will. Er hat was gegen dich, deshalb hetzt er dir mich auf den Hals.

Carl: Das ist doch absurd! Gott liebt alles und jeden! Und außerdem stört mich deine Anwesenheit nicht im Geringsten!

Ute: (das-wollen-wir-doch-mal-sehen-Blick-aufsetz) Wirklich? Das freut mich, weißt du ... (böse grins) langsam wirst du mir mit deiner gelassenen Art richtig sympathisch ... denn immerhin halten es nur wenige Leute lange mit mir aus.

Carl: Das versteh ich nicht...

Ute: Hm ... zum Beispiel gibt es da ein Lied, das ich gerne singe... es nennt sich ... na ja, ist auch egal.

Carl: Nein, sing doch! Wir Geistlichen sind von Natur aus sehr musikbegeistert!

Ute: Fein, wenn du meinst...

- einige Zeit darauf -

Ute: ....and pass it around, 73 bottles of beer! 73 bottles of-

Carl: (sich nervös umseh) Langsam wird es monoton...

- später -

Ute: ....beer on the wall, 19 bottles of beer. If I-

Carl: (zuck) (blinzel) (zuck)

- viel später -

Ute: .... bottles of beer on the wall, -237 bottles of beer, if I-

Carl: (am Boden knie) Herr!!! Warum hast du mich verlassen????

- in Steves Boot -

Steve: (am Steuer mit im Wind wehenden Haaren) Wooohoooo!

Irene: Wenn wir so schnell fahren finden wir doch nie ein Krokodil!

Steve: Wir müssen nur etwas flussabwärts! Da gibt's einen Seitenarm, in den

nie Touristen fahren. Die Krokodile leben dort relativ ungestört und sind weniger aggressiv.

Hanna: Weniger aggressiv?

Willi: (sich an das Boot klammer) Das is gut! Toll!! Weniger aggressiv!

- auf der Fähre -

Ute: Minus 289 bottles of beer on the wall, minus 289 bottles of beer! If-

Carl: (verzweifelt) Vater, der du bist im Himmel, geheiligt werde-

Ute: ...it around: minus 291 bottles-

Carl: ...dein Name. Dein Reich komme, dein Wille geschehe-

Ute: ...292 bottles of beer! If I drink a bottle and-

Carl: ...wie im Himmel, so auch auf Erden-

Ute: ...Minus 293 bottles of-

Carl: ...unser tägliches Brot gib uns heute und vergib uns unsere Schuld-

Ute: ...pass it around: minus 294 bottles-

Carl: ...wie auch wir vergeben unseren Schuldigern-

Ute: ...I drink a bottle-

Carl: ...und führe uns nicht in Versuchung-

Ute: (sich die Hände auf die Ohren press) ...it around: minus-

Carl: (flehend gen Himmel blickend) ...sondern ERLÖSE UNS VON DEM BÖSEN!!!!!

Ute: Minus 296 bottles of bee-

Carl:...denn dein ist das Reich und die KRAFT und die Herrlichkeit in EWIGKEIT, AMEN!

- später -

Ute: minus 332 bottles of -

Carl: 815508, 815508, 815508, 815508, 815508, 815508, 815508, 815508,

815508, 815508, 815508, 81550-

Ute: ...and pass it around minus three-hundred-thir (sich verhaspel)

thththththllluuääh! Scheiße! Mist! Tut mir leid muss nochmal von vorn anfangen!

Carl: (Munch "Der Schrei"-like) NEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!

Ute: Also: 100 bottles of beer on the wall, 100 bottles of beer-

Carl: (sich ein Elchgeweih aufsetz und abwechselnd Gondor und Feuer rufend

im Kreis renn) GONDOR! GONDOR! GONDOR! GONDOR! FEUER! FEUER! FEUER! FEUER! GONDOR!...

- in Steves Boot -

Hanna: (Willi eine Kamera in die Hand drück) Kannst du uns dabei filmen, wie

wir das Krokodil fangen?!

Willi: (zaghaft nick und Kamera einschalt)

Steve: (sich ins Bild werf) Wooohooo! Look at this! (auf einen Schatten im Wasser deut)

Willi: (Kamera schwenk, Krokodil seh und-) AAAHHHHHH!!!! (Kamera fallen

lass)

Alle: (ihn böse anschauen)

Willi: Sorry! Hab 'n Trauma....oder so...Es is aber auch wirklich riiiieesig!

Pippin: Du musst uns ja auch nur dabei filmen!

Willi: Okay...geht wieder! (Kamera aufheb, etwas abwisch und wieder einschalt)

Steve: (wider ins Bild spring) Wow! Look at this! (wieder auf den Schatten deuten will)

Schatten: (weg is)

Willi: (Schatten mit der Kamera such)

Pippin: Na toll! Jetz hat er mit seinem blöden Getue das Krokodil verscheucht!

Hanna: Er hatte halt Angst! Und ich muss ihm Recht geben: Es war wirklich groß!

Irene: Du sagst es: WAR! Es ist nämlich weg!

Steve: Könntet ihr please stop sie ES zu nennen! Sie war ein so beatifulles Leistenkrokodil-Weibchen!

Hanna: Wie hätten wir dieses Riesen-Viech überhaupt fangen und ins Boot kriegen sollen?

Steve: RIESEN-VIECH????? Ich habe sie Susan getauft! Und ganz einfach: Nehmt euch alle so eine Taschenlampe!

Irene: Wozu das denn?

Steve: Alles der Reihe nach! Wir müssen Susan zuerst blenden! Das irritiert sie! Dann stürzen wir uns auf sie, um sie mit diesem Seil hier (Seil demonstrativ in die Höhe halt) fesseln zu können!

Hanna: Und wie kriegen wir SUSAN dann ins Boot?

Steve: Am Besten es bleibt einer mit Willi im Boot zum Beispiel du Pippin! Ihr könnt uns dann von oben helfen!

Pippin: Wieso gerade ich??

Steve: Ich bin der Fachmann und die beiden brauchen das für die Schule also...

Pippin: Schon verstanden!

- Auf der Fähre -

Carl: (verzweifelt in einer Ecke sitz, Heulkrämpfe hat und apathisch vor-

und zurückwipp) Gondor! 815508! Feuer! Gondor! 815508! Feuer! Gondor! 815508! Feuer! Gondor! 815508! Feuer! Gondor! –

Ute: Ein anderes Lied?

Carl: (hoffnungsvoll und gleichzeitig extrem ängstlich aufblick)

Ute: Du musst aber zumindest den Refrain mit singen! Ja?!

Carl: (zaghaft nick)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ooooh, mehr fröhliche Musik! Na darauf sind wir doch alle schon gespannt, oder??


	7. Cäsar, Gott und das Schlauchboot

Ute: Du musst aber zumindest den Refrain mit singen! Ja?!

Carl: (zaghaft nick)

Ute: Also der Refrain geht immer so: „Wir sezieren tote Menschen" Das Lied heißt nämlich „Das Sezierlied"!

Carl: (erschrocken zusammengezuckt ist)

Ute: Also: (träller) Wir sezieren tote Menschen, auf der Alm und auf der Wies! Wir sezieren tote Menschen denn Kadaver sind so fies! Komm sing mit! Zweite Strophe: Wir sezieren tote Menschen, am Berg und auch im Tal! Wir sezieren tote Menschen, das freut uns allemal! Du hast versprochen, dass du mitsingst! Also: (ihn hochzerr) Nochmal von Anfang an! Wir sezieren tote Menschen,-

Carl: (ein Kreuzzeichen mach) ...auf der Alm und auf der Wies! Wir sezieren tote Menschen denn Kadaver sind so fies!

Ute: Komm, dicht auch eine! Is ganz einfach!

Carl: Äh...Ich weiß nicht! ... Wir sezieren tote Menschen....bei Tag und auch bei Nacht!

Ute: Gut!

Gemeinsam: ...Wir sezieren tote Menschen-

Carl: ...öh...äh...

Ute: ...denn wir haben sie umgebracht!

Carl: WAS???

Ute: (ihn ignorier) Wir sezieren tote Menschen am Land und auch auf See-

Gemeinsam: Wir sezieren tote Menschen...

Carl:..öh...Juchee,

Gemeinsam: Juchee, Juchee!!

Carl: Oh Gott, dafür werde ich exkommuniziert!

Ute: (ihn ignorier und fröhlich tanz) Wir sezieren tote Menschen, auf der Reis' und auch zu Haus! Wir sezieren tote Menschen .... äääh ...

Carl: und danach gibt's Leichenschmaus?

Ute: Bravo Carl, bravo!! Na siehst du, war doch nicht so schwer, oder?

Carl: Hm ... na ja ... eigentlich ganz witzig ... also für-

Stimme: CARL!!!!

Carl: (zusammenzuck) Wer ist da???

Stimme: DAS FRAGST DU NOCH???

Carl: ... ja?

Stimme: ICH BIN ES!!! DEIN GOTT!!

Carl: Oh Gott!!!

Simme: Ganz richtig!!

Carl: (auf die Knie fall) Herr!

Stimme: Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät, Ordensbruder!!! DENN DU HAST DICH DER SÜNDE VERSCHRIEBEN!!!

Carl: Aber ... aber .... ich wollte nicht und sie hat doch ... undundund-

Stimme: DU HAST DICH MEINER ABGEWANDT UND WIRST NUN DEINE GERECHTE STRAFE EMPFANGEN!!!!

Carl: (Kreuzzeichen mach) Ich-

Stimme: SÜNDER!!!!! IN DER HÖLLE GEQUÄLT SOLLST DU WERDEN!!! DEINE HAUT SOLLEN DIE DIENER DER UNTERWELT FRESSEN UND AUSPIEKEN MIT SPITZEN DOLCHEN WERDEN DIE TODESENGEL DEINE AUGEN!!!

Carl: (umkipp)

Ute: .... oi! Wie gut, dass ich Buddhistin bin!

- KLOPF! KLOPF! KLOPF! -

Ute: Ähm .... Gott?

Türe: (aufgeh)

Person: (eintret) Nein, ich bin's.

Ute: Emil, alter Pater!!! Was führt dich denn hier her??

Pater Emil: Nun, ich bin gerade auf dem Weg in die Steppe, ein paar Ureinwohner bekehren und so und ich hatte die Kabine nebenan, habe euch gehört und wollte mir einen kleinen Spaß mit deinem neuen Freund erlauben.

Ute: Ach, dann warst du Gott?

Pater Emil: Bin ich das nicht immer?

Ute: Versteht sich. Nur ....

Pater Emil: Ja?

Ute: Hoffentlich wacht er bald wieder auf, damit ich ihn weiterquälen kann.

- inzwischen auf Steves Boot -

Susan: (Boot ramm)

Alle: (kreisch)

Hanna: WIR WERDEN ALLE STERBEN!!!!

Pippin: Nein! (sich heroisch vor Hanna stell) Ich werde dich beschützen!!

Susan: (Boot ramm)

Pippin: AH!! (sich an Hanna klammer)

Steve: Crikey! Now, that's a really big and really, really grumpy old lady!

Willi: Wenn ich doch nur meine Schaufel hätte .... was machen wir bloß??

Irene: Um Hilfe rufen?

Steve: Sorry, mate. Kein Empfang hier draußen und kein Funkgerät an Bord.

Susan: (Boot ramm)

Hanna und Pippin: (sich umarmen) ICH WILL NOCH NICHT STERBEN!!!!

Hanna: Halt, Moment....

Irene: Ahem!!

Hanna: Schon gut, schon gut. Ich will noch nicht sterben.

- auf der Touristenfähre -

Ute: Ach komm schon, Carlchen!

Carl: (ein Gummiboot zu Wasser gelassen hat) Niemals! Mit dir will ich nichts mehr zu tun haben!

Ute: Aber Carlchen! Das war doch nur ein Scherz! Ein kleiner, harmloser-

Carl: BLASPHEMISCHER, BÖSER UND MICH BEINAHE UMBRINGENDER SCHERZ!!

Ute: Jetzt spiel dich hier nicht so auf!

Carl: LASS MICH ENDLICH IN RUHE DU SATA- BRAUT DES DUWEIßTSCHONWER!!

Pater Emil: Satan?

Carl: (ins Boot fall und davontreib)

Ute: (seufz) Da fließt er dahin...

Pater Emil: Direkt in einen Seitenarm in dem es vor Krokodilen nur so wimmelt....

Ute: Tja....

Pater Emil: Gehen wir rein was trinken?

Ute: Aber immer doch!

- später auf Carls Schlauchboot -

Boot: (so dahintreib)

Carl: (langsam aufwach) ...(sich an den Kopf greif) Ach du heilige Scheiße, hab ich Kopfweh! Kein Wunder so wie die Sonne hier herunterbrennt! Sonnenstich, Sonnenbrand! Und das bei meinem Hauttypen! Oh Gott! Herr im Himmel! Erbarme dich meiner! Ich werde sonst Krebs kriegen! Und sterben! Entweder bin ich dann in deinem ewigen Paradies oder werde für immer in der Hölle büßen müssen! (jammer) , (bet) Oh, vergib mir meine Sünde und gib mir eine Chance Buße zu tun, irgendwem zu helfen, wieder auf den richtigen Pfad zu kommen,...

Stimmen aus einiger Entfernung: HIIIIIIIILLFEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Wir werden alle sterben!!!!!!!!!

Carl: Unschuldige in Not! Ich muss ihnen zu Hilfe eilen und sie retten! (zu rudern anfang)....(träller, träller) Wir sezieren tote Menschen, im Wasser und an Land! Wir sezieren tote Menschen..äh?... in pinkem Arztgewand! Wir sezieren tote Men- Oh mein Gott! (schockiert ist) Es ist ansteckend!

Stimmen: HIIILFEEE!!!! – Hör endlich auf! Es hört uns hier ja doch keiner! – Na und?! Es macht Spaß und vielleicht geht's dem Krokodil auch auf die Nerven und es... – SIE!!! – (genervt) Tschuldigung! SIE lässt uns zufrieden! – Schwachsinn! – Lass ihr doch zumindest die Hoffnung! – Ja genau! Lass mir doch die Hoffnung! (schluchz) Denn die stirbt nämlich zuletzt! (plärr) - (wütend) Schau was du angerichtet hast! (tröstend) Es wird bestimmt alles wieder gut. Schrei einfach weiter und das böse, böse Krokodil hat bestimmt bald die Schnauze voll! – Jaa! Ich aber auch! – Hör nicht drauf! – Okay! HHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Carl: IIIIIICH KOOOOOMMEEEEE!!!!!!! (schneller ruder)

(((Und während Carl zu einer heroischen Rettungsaktion ansteuerte, wurde auf der Fähre tiefst um ihn getrauert.)))

Ute und Pater Emil: (so irgendwie Karaoke singen) Livin' La Vida Loca! Hey! Livin' La Vida Loca!

Ute: Und ich hätt so gern nen Mocha!

Pater Emil: Doch verlor ich heut beim Poker!

Ute und Pater Emil: Livin' La Vida Loca! Oooooh! Livin' La Vida Loca!

Publikum: (applaudier)

Ute: Danke, danke, danke Fans!

Pater Emil: (sicher verbeug)

Ute: Und was machen wir jetzt?

Pater Emil: Wie wär's mit Wasserski?

- inzwischen, auf Steves Boot -

Willi: Liebes Krokodil, braves Krokodil, sattes Krokodil!

Susan: GRRRRR!!! (aus dem Wasser spring)

Pippin: AH!! (sich hinter Hanna versteck)

Hanna: Jaaa ... äh ... Susan ... wir wissen, dass du Hunger hast. ABER DAS TUT DOCH NICHTS ZUR SACHE!!

Susan: Grr? (Hanna verdutzt anstarr)

Steve: Crickey, it works!

Susan: GRRRRR!!! (Boot ramm)

Steve: Then again...

Alle: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Carls Stimme aus der Entfernung: DIMICATIOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

- Stille -

Alle: Latein????

Carls Schlauchboot: (in Sichtweite ist)

Hanna: Es ist Cäsar in seinem Gummiboot!!! Er wird uns alle retten!!

Irene: Woher hast du den Mist denn schon wieder???

Hanna: Hab mal Utes Lateinschularbeit gelesen...

Irene: Uff.

Susan: (abtauch)

Pippin: Sie haut ab!!

Willi: Ob das an Cäsar liegt?

Irene: Nochmal; DAS IST NICHT CÄSAR!

Steve: True, und leider taucht sie nur ab, um sich für den nächsten Angriff vorzubereiten.

Hanna: Wie beruhigend.

Carl: (mit seinem Schlauchboot nur wenige Meter von Steves Boot entfernt ist) Hallo zusammen! Ich bin gekommen um euch zu retten! Was ist denn euer Problem??

Susan: (zwischen Carls und Steves Boot auftauch)

Hanna: ... das.

Carl: (umkipp)

Steve: Jetzt kann uns nur noch ein Wunder retten!

Irene: ...oder die Toilette.

Alle: HÄ????

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ja, genau. Hä?

Und wieder zur Botschaft für unsere treuen Reviewerin;

Also wenn du schon die vorigen Lieder faszinierend fandest, was musst du dann erst zu unserem tollen Sezierlied sagen? (unschuldig pfeifen) Na ja, jedenfalls-

Ute: Ist er nicht begabt, MEIN Carl?

Hanna: Weil er so vielseitig hysterisch auszucken kann?

Ute: Ja hör mal, das kann nicht jeder.

Hanna: ... wenn du das sagst.

Ute: Mach du's doch besser, wenn du daran zweifelst!

Hanna: Ähm...

Ute: EBEN! HA!

Hanna: (seufz) Wie auch immer....


	8. Ein paar Tote für zwischendurch

Steve: Jetzt kann uns nur noch ein Wunder retten!

Irene: ...oder die Toilette.

Alle: HÄ????

Irene: Irene: Schnell! Werft das Dixie-Klo ins Wasser!

Hanna: Aber wies-

Irene: TUT ES EINFACH!

Alle: (Klo ins Wasser werfen)

Susan: GRRRRRRR!! (sich aufs Klo stürz)

SFX: SPRITZ! KRACH! AAAAAAAHHHH! GRRRR! BLUBB!

Susan: (wegschwimm)

Pippin: Wow.

Hanna: DAS WAR DOCH NICHT ETWA-

Irene: (mit den Schultern zuck) Wir brauchen einen neuen Schulsprecher.

Hanna: (ganz fassungslos) Aber ... wie konntest du? Das war ... das war ... der Niki! ... du kannst doch nicht einfach den Niki...! Den Schulsprecher! ... Die Kunisch! ... Was wird die Kunisch sagen?!

Willi: (plötzlich) MEINE SCHAUFEL!!! (aus dem Boot spring) (an Land schwimm)

Alle: Was???

Willi: Meine Schaufel! Ich dachte, das Krokodil hätte sie gefressen, aber da... Oh, meine Schaufel! (Schaufel liebevoll umklammer) Ich werde dich nie wieder verlassen! Versprochen!!

Alle: Hä???

Willi: (ärgerlich zu den anderen) Na ich bin doch ein schaufelschwingender Zwerg, ohne meine Schaufel bin ich... äh ... kein schaufelschwingender Zwerg mehr! Dann bin ich ein Nichts! Ein Niemand! Es ist meine Bestimmung diese Schaufel zu schwingen! (ganz stolz( Die ist schon seit Generationen in meiner Familie! Ich habe sie von meinem Vater vermacht bekommen und mein Vater hat sie von meinem Großvater und der von seinem Vater und der wieder von seinem Vater und der-

Irene: Ja, ja! Schon gut, wir haben's kapiert!

Alle: (aus dem Boot klettern und es an Land ziehen)

Pippin: Was machen wir eigentlich mit dem da? (auf Carl in seinem Boot deut)

Hanna: Wir müssen ihn mitnehmen! Wir können ihn doch nicht auch noch dem Tod ausliefern! (zu Carls Boot wat)

Steve: She's right! Schlimm genug, dass wir Einen opfern mussten!

Krokodil: (vor Hanna aus dem Wasser auftauch)

Hanna: (kreisch)

Irene: (genervt) Was is jetz wieder los?

Hanna: SUSAN!! (kreisch) (Panik) (Gondor rufend im Kreis renn)

Pippin: (mutig zu ihr renn) Ich werde dich retten!

Steve: But that's not even Susan! It's George!

Willi: (Schaufel heroisch schwing) Keine Angst! Meine Schaufel und ich sind wieder bereit einem Unschuldigen das Leben zu retten! (sich ins Wasser stürz)

Steve: Und er ist very hungry!

Carl: (aufwach) Was? Wer? Wo bin ich? ... Ah! Ich werde euch retten!

George: (neben Carls Boot ins Leere schnappend kurz hochspring)

Carl: (umkipp)

Steve: Very dangerous!

Pippin: (sich auf das Krokodil stürz)

Willi: (sowohl auf George als auch auf Pippin mit seiner Schaufel wild draufloshau)

Hanna: (nach wie vor Gondor-rufend im Kreis renn)

Irene: (gähn)

Steve: (zu Willi und Pippin) Ich werde euch blenden, mich auf euch stürzen, irgendwen oder irgendwas fesseln und es zu dem da (auf Carl deut) ins Boot werfen! .... oder so ähnlich ... Ich muss nur noch meine Taschenlampe finden ... (in einer Tasche zu kramen beginn) .... (ein Streichholz herauszieh und es anzünd) (mit dem brennenden Streichholz in der Luft herumfuchtel) (sich verbrenn und Streichholz ins Wasser fallen lass) (sich auf das Krokodil und Pippin stürz) WOHOO!

Willi: (auf die drei mit seiner Schaufel eindresch)

Steve: (irgendwas zu fassen krieg und es zu fesseln beginn) (gefesselten Fisch Carl an den Kopf werf) Keine Angst! Ich werde dich an einen besseren Ort bringen! (mit dem Fisch und Carl wegrudern will)

Fisch: (zappel) ... (langsam weniger zappel) ... (bald darauf hin und wieder zuck) ... (tot ist)

Steve: (in der Luft gerudert hat und sich demnach nicht von der Stelle bewegt hat) (Fisch und Carl ins Wasser werf)

Fisch: (an der Oberfläche treib)

Carl: (prustend und mit den Armen rudern auftauch) Ich kann nicht schwimmen!

Irene: (augenroll)

Carl: (panisch herumplansch)

Willi: (weiter auf Pippin und George eindresch)

Pippin: (der Bewusstlosigkeit nahe mit dem ebenfalls fast bewusstlosen Krokodil ring)

Carl: (mehrmals untergeh und sich immer wieder irgendwie hochstrampel)

Irene: (von Ufer aus amüsiert zuseh)

Steve: (mit sich zufrieden sich im Boot zurücklehn)

Carl: (gurgelnd um Hilfe ruf) Hrrilmferr!!

Irene: (grins) Du kannst da stehen! Es ist ganz seicht!

Carl: (strampel) (ruder) (Beine vorsichtig nach unten streck) (Boden unter den Füßen spür) (mehr oder weniger steh) ... Oh!

Hanna: (noch immer Gondor-rufend im Kreis renn)

Pippin: (das Bewusstsein verlier, das Krokodil loslass, langsam ins Wasser gleit und untergeh)

George: (ebenfalls das Bewusstsein verlier und alle Viere von sich gestreckt im Wasser treib)

Willi: (trotzdem mit seiner Schaufel weiter auf sie einschlag)

Carl: (zu Willi) Ich glaub du kannst jetzt aufhören, sie sind tot.

Willi: (zu schlagen aufhör)

Hanna: (abrupt stehen bleib)

Steve: (sich im Boot aufsetz)

Hanna und Steve: WER IST TOT??!

Carl: Na die da! (auf Pippin und George deut)

Steve: Oh my God!! You've just killed the beautiful crocodile! Oh George! (aus dem Boot spring)

Irene: (auch zum Krokodil renn) Was hast du getan? ... Tot bringt es uns gar nichts!

Hanna: (nach Luft schnapp) (japs) ... Äh ... äh ... äh ...??! Ihr ... ihr ... ihr macht euch um das Vieh da Sorgen??!! Und ... und ... was ist ... was ist mit ... mit ... mit Pippin??! ... Du ... du ... du bist so ... so ... so unmenschlich, Irene!!!! .... Zuerst Niki und ... und jetzt ... jetzt Pippin!! .... Wie ... wie kannst du nur?! (Pippin aus dem Wasser zieh) Kann denn niemand hier Erste Hilfe?

Irene: Wärst du damals in der letzten Schulwoche da gewesen und nicht schon auf Urlaub gegangen-

Hanna: Ja, ja, ich weiß! Und hätte ich mich beim Führerschein beeilt, dann wüsste ich jetzt auch was zu tun ist, aber von einem „WENN"wird er nicht wieder lebendig!

Steve: Wenn man von einer Schlange gebissen wird muss man das Gift aus der Wunde saugen! (sich zum Krokodil hinunterlehn)

Hanna: ??? ... Und inwiefern hilft uns das hier weiter?

Steve: (am Krokodil herumsaug)

Alle anderen: ???

Irene: (zu Hanna) Frag mich jetzt bitte nicht was er da tut! Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer!

Carl: (mit den Schultern zuck) Er ist der Experte ... glaub ich. (sich neben das Krokodil stell und daran herumzusaugen beginn)

Irene und Hanna: (sich fragend anschauen)

Willi: (verwirrt ist) (sich selbst mit seiner Schaufel zu schlagen beginn)

- inzwischen, im Gestrüpp am anderen Ufer -

Pater Emil: (eine Videokamera in der Hand halt) Jetzt komm schon, das musst du gesehen haben!!

Ute: (unter einem nahe gelegenen Baum lieg) (gähn) Ich denk ja gar nicht dran. Dazu müsste ich aufstehen und meinen Kopf auch noch in die richtige Richtung drehen. Nein Freundchen, vergiss es. (sich mit Sonnenöl einreib)

Pater Emil: Schön. Ich mach dir eine Kopie von der Kassette, aber ich sag dir; du verpasst was!

Ute: Das einzige was ich verpasse ist mein Flieger nach Hause, wenn wir noch länger hier festsitzen.

Pater Emil: Aber das ist nun wirklich nicht meine Schuld!

Ute: Ach nein?

Pater Emil: Nein! Oder wer wollte denn unbedingt Wasserski fahren?? Und wer hat unser Boot kilometerweit entfernt von jeglicher Zivilisation aus dem Fluss mitten in einen Baum gelenkt?

Ute: ..... Und wer weiß genau, dass ich inkompetent bin und hätte mich deshalb davon abhalten müssen ein Boot zu steuern, hmmm????

Pater Emil: (seufz) Schon gut, schon gut. Ich geh einfach rüber zu deinen Freunden und bitte darum, dass sie uns in ihrem Boot mitnehmen.

Ute: Vergiss es!!! Mit denen will ich nichts zu tun haben! Lieber bleibe ich hier, bevor ich mir ein Boot mit denen teile!!

Pater Emil: Reden wir in einer Stunde und 17 Minuten noch mal darüber.

Ute: Was?? Wieso??

Pater Emil: Spätestens dann ist deine Kaffeekanne leer und ab dann würdest du sogar mit einer griechisch-ungarischen Balletttruppe reisen.

Ute: Pah!

Pater Emil: Doch bis dahin ... (mit der Kamera auf das Krokodil zoom) WOOHOOO!!

Ute: .....

- wenige Meter weiter drüben bei den anderen -

Steve: (verzweifelt an George saug)

Willi: (euphorisch seine Schaufel polier)

Irene: (gelangweilt am Ufer Holzfiguren schnitz)

Hanna: (neben Pippin am Ufer knie) PIPPIN!! Jetz sag halt was!! Irgendwas!!! PIPPIN!!!

Pippin: ....

Hanna: OH GOTT, WARUM ER??? (theatralisch die Hände in die Höhe werf und sie auf Pippin niederschmetter)

Pippin: JAPS!!! (sich aufsetz und Hanna mit Wasser vollsprüh)

Hanna: (ihm um den Hals fall) Du lebst!!

Pippin: Ich lebe!!!

Carl: ICH WERDE STERBEN!!! (panisch mit Weihwasser gurgel)

Irene: (Augenbraue heb) Was denn nun schon wieder?

Carl: Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass Krokodile unreine Tiere sind!! Und ich hab ... ich ... ich ... ich hab .... (sich übergeb)

Irene: .... na toll.

Hanna: (mit Carl red) Eine klitzekleine Zwischenfrage hätte ich da allerdings...

Carl: (prust) (spuck) (elend ausseh) Hä?

Hanna: Wer bist du überhaupt???

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aber sowas weiß man doch! ... oder? Hm ... na egal.

(ät) tschachen: Nuuun, wir übersetzen diese böse Sprache normalerweise auch nicht. Öh, wenn ich (sprich Ute) mich recht erinnere, dann ruft er so was wie ANGRIFF!!! ... aber die Übersetzung kam von mir (sprich Ute), hat also große Chancen auf Inkorrektheit (unschuldig pfeif)


	9. Unwichtige Untote

Hanna: Wer bist du überhaupt???

- Stille -

Carl: Oh. Wie unhöflich von mir!! Ich bin Carl. Carl, der Ordensbruder.

Hanna: Und ich bin Hanna. Das (schwärmerisch guck) ist Pippin, der Krokodilsauger ist Steve, der mit der Schaufel ist Willi und das ist meine Freundin Irene.

Irene: (desinteressiert nick)

Carl: Freut mich euch (Weihwasser runterschluck) kennenzulernen.

Willi: (aufsteh und Carl die Schaufel unters Kinn halt) Doch was macht ein Ordensbruder in einem Schlauchboot mitten in der Wildnis?

Alle: (Willi anstarren)

Willi: Was?? Darf ich nie was Sinnvolles fragen???

Hanna: Ähm...

Carl: Ja, die Sache ist die; Ich bin aus zwei Gründen in Australien. Erstens ... aber lassen wir das und zweitens weil ich eine Erleuchtung hatte. Allerdings sollte ich der friedlich in der Stadt nachgehen. Doch dann musste ich mir das Hotel mit so einer vollkommen irren, kaffeesüchtigen Irren teilen, die mich überhaupt nicht leiden konnte und mir dann auf einer Kreuzfahrt ein interessa- grauenvolles!!! ... grauenvolles Lied vorgesungen hat ... zwei grauenvolle Lieder um genau zu sein und dann tauchte ihr seltsamer Freund auf ... ein Priester, obwohl ... eine Schande für sein Amt!! Und der .... er hat ... na ja, sie haben mich vertrieben und gequält und es war ja so schrecklich und dann nahm ich das Boot und wollte weg und dann wollte ich eine Möglichkeit finden, mich von meinen durch diese beiden begangenen Sünden zu erlösen und dann hörte ich euch schreien und-

Irene: Okay, okay. Das reicht! Deine Lebensgeschichte interessiert uns nicht.

Hanna: Aber Irene!! Denkst du nicht auch, was ich denke??

Irene: Mag sein, aber Hygieneartikel sind in diesem Land viel zu teuer, um sie in größeren Mengen zu kaufen.

- Stille -

Hanna: Äh, eigentlich meinte ich, dass die Irre, die Carl beschrieben hat vielleicht Ute sein könnte.

Carl: (umkipp)

Irene: (Augenbraue heb)

Steve: ES LEBT!!! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

George: (vollkommen kaputt im Wasser treib)

Steve: Oh my beauty! (Krokodil knuddel)

George: ... japs

Steve: Geschafft! Done! Ich habe es wiederbelebt! Wir können es jetzt mitnehmen und-

George: (auf einmal unter Wasser gezogen wird)

Steve: OH MY GOD!!!

Pippin: Wo ist es hin???

Alle: (sich verwirrt umsehen)

Wasser: (blubber)

Alle: (auf die blubbernde Stelle starren)

Wasser: (blubber blubber)

Rest von Georges Bein: (auftauch)

Steve: ..... (umkipp)

Alle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (panisch kreischend im Kreis rennen)

Wasser: (blubber blubber blubber blubber)

Etwas: (auftauch)

Hanna: Aber das-

Irene: Das wird doch nicht-

Hanna: Das ist ja-

Irene: Das kann nicht-

Hanna und Irene: NIKI!!!

Niki-Zombie: Ihr Niki tot gemacht! Niki wütend!

Irene: .... der konnte sich auch schon mal besser mitteilen.

Hanna und Irene: (kreisch) (Gondor rufend im Kreis rennen) (dabei krachend

zusammenstoßen und aneinander abprallen) (am Boden liegen) (panisch zappeln und strampeln)

Willi und Pippin: Haannaaa!! Keine Angst, ich werde dich retten!

Willi: (zu Pippin) Nix da! ICH werde sie retten! Sie hat MEIN Leben gerettet und das ist meine Chance mich zu revanchieren!

Pippin: Sie hat mich genauso gerettet!

Willi: Mich hat sie zuerst gerettet!

Pippin: Na und?!

Irene: (augenroll) Männer! ...Obwohl...so würde ich sie eigentlich nicht bezeichnen.

Hanna: Was willst du damit sagen? Hä? Nur weil sie klein sind? Auch der

Kleinste kann die Welt verändern!

Irene: Naja...schon gut, aber schau sie dir doch an. Ein MANN is was anderes.

Pippin und Willi: (sich streiten)

Irene und Hanna: (sich streiten)

Steve: (im Wasser lieg)

Rest von Georges Bein: (neben ihm treib)

Carl: (Weihwasser prust)

Niki-Zomie: Äh...Leute??...Haaallooo?!...Buh!!...???...Ich Schulsprecher! Ich wichtig!...Jetzt ich auch gefährlich!

Carl: (panisch mit den Armen fuchtel)

Hanna: (zu Irene) Was hast du gegen kleine Menschen? Hä?

Irene: Um genau zu sein sind das keine Menschen, sondern ein Hobbit und ein Zwe-

Hanna: Rassist!

Irene: Das ist nicht wahr! Ich hab nur gesagt-

Hanna: Jaa! "Nur"! "Ich hab ja nur..."! Das kann ich was nicht ausstehen!

Irene: Ich habe BLOSS gesagt, dass sie...

Hanna: Dass sie was?

Irene: Nun ja...

Hanna: Ja, ich höre!

Irene: ...dass sie nicht gerade männlich aussehen.

Hanna: (entrüstet nach Luft schnapp) Nicht männlich??

Carl: (Weihwasser verschütt und herumspritz)

Pippin: (zu Willi) Und wie willst du sie überhaupt retten? Etwa mit einer Schaufel?

Willi: (sprachlos ist) ...Du...du...(Pippin eins mit seiner Schaufel überzieh)

Pippin: (vor Schmerz aufschrei)

Will: Sag nie-, niemals etwas gegen meine Schaufel! und ich glaub das war auch

die Antwort auf deine Frage! Und du? Wie willst du sie verteidigen? Hä?!

Pippin: Ich bin im Kampf geübt. Ich habe für Gondor gekämpft!

Niki-Zombie: (verzweifelt die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken versuch) (brüll) (bedrohlich auszusehen versuch) (zombiemäßig herumwandel)

Carl: (endlich umkipp)

Alle anderen: (ihn ignorieren)

Niki-Zombie: (zornig mit dem Bein aufstampf) (beleidigt Arme verschränk) (weggehen will) (sich nocheinmal umdreh) I'LL BE BACK!!! (endgültig weggeh)

- am anderen Ufer- es ist ca. eine Stunde vergangen -

Ute: (Pater Emil unsanft am Kragen pack) KAAAAFFEEEE!!! (ihn schüttel) ICH BRAUCHE KAAAFFEEE!!!

Pater Emil: Du hast doch eh noch-

Ute: ...eine Tasse! EINE TASSE!!!! Dann kommt mein Ende! Ich werde sterben!

Pater Emil: Ich glaub ja eigentlich, du hast schon zu viel-

Ute: ZU VIEL??? Wie kann man denn ZU VIEL Kaffee trinken?? ...Und sag jetz ja nicht: „Ich habs dir ja gesagt."!!!

Pater Emil: Nein! Das würde ich doch nie tun! ... Ich sag: Ich hab's ja gewusst! Und...äh: Hab ich's nicht gleich gesagt. Und...: Wusst ich's doch! ... Ah! Du hast ja nicht hören wollen! Und: Siehst du! Ich hatte Recht! –

Ute: HALT DIE KLAPPE!!! AAAAUUUUUS!!!!

Pater Emil: Ich bin ja schon still!...Bist du jetz eigentlich bereit zu deinen Freunden ans andere Ufer zu schwimmen?

Ute: SCHWIMMEN??? Bist du geisteskrank? Bist du jetz komplett übergeschnappt? Da, da drinnen wimmelt's nur so von Krokodilen und du willst schwimmen?...Und außerdem: Der letzte Tropfen Kaffee ist noch nicht getrunken-

Pater Emil: Ja und wie willst du sonst da rüber??

Ute: ...Wir...wir ...

Pater Emil: Jaaa?

Ute: Wir...bauen uns ein Floß!

Pater Emil: Du hast definitiv zu viel Kaffee Getrunken! Als ob uns ein Krokodil auf einem Floß nicht genauso angreifen könnte!

Ute: Sei still und fäll lieber den Baum da!

Pater Emil: Und du?

Ute: Äh...Ich ...unterstütze dich von hier aus mental!

Pater Emil: Von wegen!! Mir reicht's!! Ich wollte hier einfach nur in Ruhe ein paar Ureinwohner bekehren, aber dann treffe ich dich und schon wieder passiert so was!! Das passiert immer!! JEDES MAL!

Ute: Also jetzt-

Pater Emil: Und mir reicht es jetzt auch! (aus dem Gebüsch spring) HALLOOOHOOOOO!!!!!!

Ute: ... na toll.

Pater Emil: HEY!! HALLO!!! IHR DA DRÜBEN!! WIR SIND HIER!!!

Die da drüben: (sprich Hanna, Irene, Carl, Willi, Pippin und Steve) (sich zu Pater Emil umdrehen)

Hanna: Wer ist das?

Carl: Oh mein Gott! Das ist der irre Priester!!

Pater Emil: (zu Ute) Jetzt komm halt raus!

Ute: ... und die haben Kaffee??? Haben die Kaffee??? Wenn die keinen Kaffee haben, bleib ich hier!!

Pater Emil: MACH SCHON!!

Ute: Biiiiitte! Aber wenn die keinen Kaffee haben und ich sterbe, weil ich keine Kaffee kriege, ist das deine Schuld!! (aufsteh)

Carl: Oh mein Gott! Das ist die irre Irre!!

Irene und Hanna: UTE????

Pippin und Willi: Wer???

Ute: Hallo auch!

Irene und Hanna: Was machst du denn hier???

Ute: Gestrandet ... verzweifelt ... das Übliche.

Hanna: Wir haben versucht-

Ute: Ich weiß. (auf Pater Emils Kamera deut) Wir haben euch beobachtet.

Irene: ABER IHR HABT EUCH NICHT DIE MÜHE GEMACHT, UNS ZU HELFEN???

Ute und Pater Emil: (unschuldig dreinschauen) Hätten wir das etwa sollen?

Irene: --

Steve: Well, wenn ihr schon mal da seid, dann könnt ihr auch over here kommen und uns helpen ein ... (traurig den Kopf senk) neues Krokodil zu fangen WEIL GEORGE TOT IST!!! (HEUL)

Willi: (ihm tröstend auf die Schulter klopf)

Pater Emil: Also schön ... wir versuchen mal irgendwie rüber zu kommen!

Carl: (sich panisch hinter Hanna versteck)

Pippin: Hey!! (ihn wegstoß) Meine!

Willi: Wie bitte??? (Schaufel erheb)

Irene: NICHT SCHON WIEDER!!!!!!!

Alle: (schweigen)

Ute: Also, Floß?

Pater Emil: Jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an! Siehst du da irgendwo Krokodile?

Ute: Die soll man nicht sehen! Die sind UNTER dem Wasser!

Pater Emil: Ach was, wird schon nix passieren! Gott ist mit uns!

Ute: Aber ich schwimme langsam und bin nahrhaft! Ich will nicht gefressen werden!!

Pater Emil: ... wenn wir ein Floß bauen dauert das noch und du kommst nicht so schnell zu deinem Kaff- Ute?

Ute: (ihm Wasser ist) Na wird's bald??

Pater Emil: Tjaaa.... (ins Wasser spring)

- kurz darauf -

Ute und Pater Emil: (fast auf der anderen Seite sind)

Hanna: Beeilt euch! Gleich kommt ihr ins seichte Wasser!

Ute: ...Kaffee!! (frustriert dahinpaddel))

Pater Emil: Am anderen Ufer! Schwimm!!

Ute: Kann nicht.

Pater Emil: Wieso nicht?

Ute: (an einer Stelle rumdümpel und auf das immense Krokodil zeig, welches gerade vor ihr aufgetaucht ist)

Pater Emil: Oh.

Steve: (begeistert ist) What a beauty!!!

Ute: .... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

OH NEIN! ICH (sprich Ute) WERDE STERBEN!!! IST DAS NICHT SCHRECKLICH???

Irene: (ein Buch les)

Carl: (Nägel feil)

Hanna und die anderen: (TV gucken)

Ute ... vielen Dank auch!!


	10. Immer diese Ureinwohner!

Ute: .... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Krokodil: (Maul aufreiß)

Ute: (Augen zumach)

Alle anderen: (Augen zumachen)

......

......

......

......

Ute: (Augen aufmach) Hä?

Krokodil: (mit einem Speer im Bauch rückwärts im Wasser treib)

Steve: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ute: Uff, das war knapp. Danke Leu- wer von euch war das eigentlich?

Steve: (heul)

Hanna: Ich nicht.

Irene: Ich auch nicht.

Pippin: Ich genauso wenig.

Carl: Ich ganz bestimmt nicht.

Willi: Ich mach so was nur mit Schaufel...

Pater Emil: ... wie sollte ich denn??

Ute: Aber ... wer war es dann???

SFX: Trommel! Trommel! Trommel! Trommel!

Irene: Trommeln?

Steve: Ureinwohner!

Pater Emil: Juchhu!

Pippin: Sie werden uns retten!!

- eine halbe Stunde später -

Alle: (an Pfähle gefesselt sind und von den Ureinwohnern umtanzt werden)

Ute: Juchhu? Retten? Ja, hm???

Pippin: ... man kann sich ja mal irren.

Medizinmann: Tizhcunquerylkjattl!

Alle Ureinwohner: (sich verbeugen)

Irene: ...hä?

Steve: That's deren Häuptling. Der große Tizhcunquerylkjattl!

Ute: Aaaah ja.

Häuptling: (aus seinem Zelt latsch) ALOHA!

Ureinwohner: ALOHA HE!!!

Häuptling: Heißt unsere Gäste willkommen!!

Ureinwohner: ALOHA HE!!!

Pater Emil: Ist das gut?

Steve: Well, not exactly. Wenn sie Gäste meinen würden, würden sie Freunde sagen. Wenn sie aber Gäste sagen, meinen sie eigentlich-

Häuptling: BEREITET DIE OPFERDOLCHE VOR!!!

Ute: Sprich nicht weiter. Ich hab da schon so ne Ahnung...

Willi: (heul) Ich will nicht geopfert werden!!! Ich bin doch noch so jung!! Ich will im Jenseits nicht von meiner Schaufel getrennt werden!!!

Ureinwohner: Schaufel???

Willi: Ja ... (schnief) ... meine ... (heul) ... wunderschöne ... Schaufel!

Häuptling: Bindet ihn los!!

Ute: So einfach??? Ich sollte vielleicht auch zu jammern anfangen...

Steve: Das würde not very viel helfen. Sie opfern Willi nur nicht, weil er die Schaufel ehrt und die Schaufel das Stammessymbol dieses Stammes ist!

Ute: Aber ... aber ich mag Schaufeln auch!

Steve: (kopfschüttel)

Ute: Hey, ihr da! Gibt's bei euch vielleicht noch ein paar Opferklauseln?

Hanna: Ja, zum Beispiel für kleinwüchsige Menschen?

Ute: Kaffeesüchtige?

Irene: Mathematiker?

Pater Emil: Priester?

Häuptling: Mathematiker und Priester?? Bindet sie sofort los!! Priester opfern ist absolut gegen die Gebote unseres Stammes! Genauso verhält es sich mit Nonnen und Mönchen ... und dem Papst.

Carl: Hier! Ich! Ich bin Mönch!!

Häuptling: Dann kannst du gehen.

Ute: Er ist kein Mönch. Er ist ORDENSBRUDER.

Häuptling: Dann wirst du geopfert.

Carl: (Ute sauer anstarr) Danke!!

Ute: Was? Du bestehst doch immer drauf.

Pippin: Und?? Weiter?? Noch eine Möglichkeit, wie wir dem Messer da entgehen können?

Häuptling: Unser Gott verbietet uns das Opfern von Anwälten-

Alle: (kopfschütteln)

Häuptling: ... Feuerwehrmännern ...

Alle: (kopfschütteln)

Häuptling: ... Zeugen Jehovas ....

Alle: (kopfschütteln)

Häupting: ... Mitgliedern von Greenpeace oder den Weightwachters ...

Alle: (Ute anstarren)

Ute: Was????

Häuptling: .... vollbusigen Blondinen ...

Hanna, Ute und Irene: SEXISTEN!!

Häuptling: ... Sexisten, richtig ....

Alle: oO

Häuptling: .... Besitzern eines gültigen, europäischen Führerscheins ...

Hanna: AAAAAARRRGS!!!

Häuptling: .... und schlussendlich opfern wir nie Leute, die verheiratet sind.

Steve: Why, I AM married!!

Häuptling: (seufz) Losbinden!! (die verbleibenden Opfer anschau) Na ja, ganz schön abgemagert, was?

Ute, Carl, Hanna und Pippin: (frustriert an ihren Pfählern hängen)

Häuptling: Also dann, bereitet die Opferung vor!!

Ureinwohner: (singend im Kreis hüpfen)

Pippin: Was machen wir nur??

Carl: Ich will nicht sterben!!

Ute: ... Ich will Kaffee!

Hanna: Ich hab's!

Ute: Kaffee??

Hanna: Nein, eine Idee!! Hey, Sie da! Sie Pater Emil, Sie!

Pater Emil: Hä?

Hanna: (flüsterflüsterflüster)

Pater Emil: Genial! (zu Pippin geh) (flüsterflüsterflüster)

Pippin: Ooooooooohhhh!!! (strahl)

Pater Emil: Bereit?

Hanna und Pippin: Bereit!

Pater Emil: Willst du?

Hanna: Ja!

Pater Emil: Willst du?

Pippin: Ja!

Pater Emil: Dann erkläre ich euch beide hiermit zu Mann und Frau!!

Alle(außer Emil, Hanna, Pippin): WAS??????

Hanna: Wir sind verheiratet!

Pippin: Ihr dürft uns nicht mehr opfern!

Hanna und Pippin: Nä nä nä nä nääääää nä!

Häuptling: FRECHHEIT!!!! ... also gut, bindet sie los.

Hanna und Pippin: YES!

Häuptling: Danke, echt toll. Und was bleibt UNS?? Zwei lausige Opfer!! Oder habt ihr etwa auch eine Ausrede???

Alle: (Blick gespannt gen Carl und Ute richten)

Ute: Ich denk nicht dran!

Carl: Schaut mich nicht so an! Ich wird die irre Gotteslästerin bestimmt nicht heiraten!

Hanna: Aber-

Traurige Melodie: (zu spielen beginn)

Hanna: -es ist eure einzige Chance! (schluchz) Du bekommst auch Kaffee!

Ute: Ka-ffee?! (grins) Okay! Du kannst loslegen, Pater. Worauf wartet ihr noch? Hop hop! Trauzeuge, Brautjungfer, ich will ... Kaffee! Ich BRAUCHE Kaffee!

Carl: Aber-

Pater Emil: Willst du?

Ute: Jup!

Pater Emil: Und du?

Carl: ... nei-

Hanna: (ihn piek)

Carl : Iaaa !!

Pater Emil: ...und hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Frau (Carl anschau)

Carl: He! Ich bin der Mann!

Pater Emil: Ja ja! – und Mann!

Carl und Ute: (losgebunden werden)

Hanna: Juhuu! (herumhüpf) Ihr seid gerettet!

Häuptling: Na toll! Und wen sollen wir jetzt opfern? Unsere Götter werden sehr böse sein!

- plötzlich -

Krokodil: (vom Himmel fall)

Irene: Wir haben ein Krokodil! (grins)

Häuptling: Denkste! Das werden wir opfern!

Hanna: Es sei denn...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jaaaaaa?

Kriegen wir nun etwa unser Krokodil? Sind wir frei?? Können wir nach Hause???

.... höchstwahrscheinlich nicht.

(ät) tscha: Der?? MICH (sprich Ute) RETTEN??? Ha, denkste! Niemand hat mich lieb! (wegrenn) (heul) ... (zurückkomm) Wir (sprich alle) danken dir übrigens wie immer für deine Reviews und wünschen dir nachträglich noch mal Beileid zu deiner Zehe! (patt patt patt) Das wird schon wieder! (mehr patt patt)


	11. Sexualkunde für Baumschnüffler

Irene: Wir haben ein Krokodil! (grins)

Häuptling: Denkste! Das werden wir opfern!

Hanna: Es sei denn...

Häuptling: Ihr wollt mir doch nicht einreden, dass das Krokodil Sexist, Anwalt, Mönch, Nonne, verheiratet oder ähnliches ist!

Hanna: Wir werden schon irgendwas finden!

Krokodil: (etwas ausspuck)

Steve: Oh my God! Charlie! Bist du krank?

Häuptling: Wer ist Charlie?

Steve: (das Krokodil streichel)

Hanna: (angewidert das ausgespuckte Ding aufheb) Irene! Ich glaub wir können bald heimfliegen! (etwas hochhalt) Das Krokodil hat einen gültigen, europäischen Führerschein.

Ute: Ha ha!

Hanna: Was?!

Ute: Das Krokodil-

Steve: (räusper)

Ute: Charlie hat Einen und du nicht!

Häuptling: Das ist echt nicht fair!

Ute: Tja, c'est la vie! Können wir jetzt gehen?

Häuptling: Bitte, macht was ihr wollt. Aber vergesst nicht; Ihr seid hier mitten in der wilden ... Wildnis! Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihr zu uns zu zurückgekrochen kommt und darum bettelt, geopfert zu werden! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- hey, wo sind sie hin?

Alle: (schon längst weggegangen sind)

Häuptling: .... (NEIN!!)

- viele Stunden später, in der wilden, australischen ... Wildnis -

Sonne: (untergegangen ist)

Kojote: (in der Ferne heul)

Irene: (versuch sich an den Sternen zu orientieren)

Hanna und Pippin: (sich aneinanderklammern)

Willi: (planlos mit seiner Schaufel durch die Nacht schwing)

Pater Emil: (Charlie trag)

Charlie: (eingeschlafen ist)

Carl: (nervös pfeif)

Ute: (fröhlich pfeif)

Steve: (die Dunkelheit blend)

Pippin: (zitter) Langsam glaube ich, dass der Häuptling Recht hatte.

Steve: Ach was, wir placen uns einfach vor diese cave dort drüben und schlagen unser tent auf!

Irene: Da ist aber keine Höhle...

Pater Emil: Und Zelt haben wir auch keines...

Steve: Oh ... well .... öh ... Lagerfeuer unter dem nächstbesten Baum?

Alle: (zustimmend nicken)

- etwas später -

Steve: (Lagerfeuer gemacht hat und jetzt Grillen grill)

Irene: (die Temperatur des Feuers berechne)

Hanna und Pippin: (verliebt ins Feuer starren)

Willi: (sich und seine Schaufel am Feuer wärm)

Pater Emil und Charlie: (schlafen)

Ute und Carl: (auf dem Baum hocken)

Carl: (vor und zurück wipp) (murmel) 815508 815508 815508 815508 815508...

Ute: (hin und her schiel) (murmel) Kaffee ... brauche ... Kaffee ... muss ... Kaffee .... haben .... (winsel) KAFFEEEEEHEEEEEE!!!

Irene: Is jetzt bald Ruhe da oben??? (Stein in den Baum werf)

Ute : Giiieeeeehh!!

SFX: KAWUMMMMM!!!!!

Ute: (vom Baum gefallen ist) ... aua.

Steve: Carl, alles all right up there?

Carl: Äh ... öh ... na ja, kommt drauf an ...

Steve: Kommt worauf an?

Carl: Ähm ... also ... Sie .... du kennst dich doch mit Tieren aus, oder?

Steve: Why, of course!

Carl: .... und auch mit .... Reptilien und ... Schlangen und so?

Steve: Wooohooo! I love all the beautiful snakes!

Carl: Ja, tja ... ähm ... dann mal so von Experte zu Opfer; (seine Hand hochhalt) Is die da giftig?

Lange, dünne, grüne Schlange: (an Carls kleinem Finger baumel)

Ute und Steve: WHY, IT'S A LONG-NOSED TREE SNAKE!!!

Alle: Hä???

Steve: What a beauty!!

Hanna: Du interessierst dich auch noch für Schlangen???

Ute: Aber natürlich!! Ist er nicht niedlich, das kleine Tierchen??

Irene: (zu Hanna flüster) Unterstützt du noch immer deine Theorie, dass sie eigentlich ganz normal und nett ist???

Hanna: Öh...

Carl: Ja ... schön ... ähm ... und ... wie ... sieht's aus ... mit sterben ... und ... giftig und so?

Ute: Also; Die long-nosed tree snake, bei uns besser bekannt unter dem Namen Baumschnüffler, oder auch unter ihrer lateinischen Bezeichnung Ahaetulla nasuta ... Moment, das hab ich nie gesagt, okay? Gut. Also ... die Schlange ist-

Carl: IST SIE NUN GIFTIG ODER NICHT???

Steve und Ute: Well .... just a litte.

Carl: Just a? Ach ... nur ... ein bisschen sterben und giftig? Na ... dann ... bin ich ja ... erleichtert. (umkipp) (vom Baum fall)

SFX: KAWUMMMMM!!!

Carl: (auf Ute gelandet ist)

Ute: .... aua erneut.

- am nächsten Morgen -

Ute: AUFWACHEN!!!! OH GOTT!!! OH GOTT!!! WACHT DOCH ENDLICH AUF!!!!

Irene: (sauer) Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?

Hanna: (verschlafen) Kannst du ohne Kaffee nicht schlafen??

Ute: ... ja, das auch. Aber hauptsächlich IST ETWAS SCHRECKLICHES PASSIERT!!

Steve: (gähn) Huh?

Ute: CARL IST WEG!!!

Alle: (murmeln) Ach so .... na wenn's weiter nichts ist .... und dafür werden wir geweckt? ... wenn interessiert's? ..... und ich dachte, das wäre was Wichtiges ....

Ute: Wie ... wie könnt ihr nur??? Carl ist weg!!! Wer weiß, was ihm da draußen alleine alles passieren könnte!!!

Hanna: (etwas erfreut) Dir liegt also doch etwas an ihm?

Ute: Bist du verrückt???? Er ist mir vollkommen egal, aber ich hab ihm in der Nacht meinen Mantel geborgt!! MEINEN KASHMIRMANTEL!!! OH MEIN ARMER, ARMER MANTEL!!!! (heul)

Hanna: ... --;;; (seufz)

Carl: (aus irgendeinem Gebüsch auftauch) Was denn los? Sind die Ureinwohner zurück?

Alle: Carl!!

Carl: Ja, das bin ich.

Ute: Oh, ich bin ja so froh!!! (zu Carl renn und ihn umarm)

Carl: (erröt) D-d-danke, ich wusste ja nicht-

Ute: Mein geliebter Mantel!! (Mantel küss) Ich hab dich ja so vermisst!! Nie nie nie wieder lass ich dich zu diesem bösen Mönch!! (Mantel an sich reiß)

Carl: ORDENS-

Hanna: Wo warst du überhaupt?

Carl: Hm? Ach so, ich war doch nur mal eben pinkeln.

Ute: Und das zwanzig Minuten???

Carl: Na hör mal, hast du schon mal versucht mit einer Schlange am Finger Wasser zu lassen? (demonstrativ seine Hand hochhalt, auf der noch immer bereits erwähnter Baumschnüffler hängt)

Alle: Oooooh.

Steve: (in Carls Richtung) Oh, my beauty!

Carl: Hä?

Ute: Beruhig dich und sei nicht so eingebildet: er meint die Schlange!

Carl: (beschämt) Oh. Kannst du sie mir denn abnehmen?

Steve: OH MY GOD, NO!!!

Carl: (eingeschüchtert) Wieso denn nicht?

Steve: Na sie mag dich!

Carl: So wie Elvis, Caesar, Cicero, Ovid und ...äh Gott?

Alle: (etwas verwirrt sind)

Steve: Äh...ja jedenfalls liebt sie dich, will sich mit dir paaren und...du weißt schon...

Ute: (grins)

Carl: WAS? Will sich mit mir paaren???

Steve: Well...yeah! And you know what they do...

Ute: (lach)

Carl: (langsam verzweifel) NEIN!!! WAS?? Was tut sie denn?? Kann's denn noch schlimmer werden??

Ute: OOOHHH JAAAA! Das kann es!

Carl: Jetz sag schon! Verdammt noch mal was is es denn??

Pater Emil: Du fluchst, mein Sohn?

Carl: JA! Was tut sie denn, verdammt noch einmal?

Pater Emil: (entsetzt ist)

Steve: Well...

Ute: Ich bin bald Witwe! (grins)

Carl: WAS????!!!!!!

Steve: She kills her Männchen after the Paarung.

Carl: (umkipp)

Steve: Oh, my darling!! (zur Schlange renn)

Irene: Habt ihr nicht gesagt, dass sie nur ein bisschen giftig is?

Ute: Is sie auch. Bloß sind die Männchen immer kleiner als die Weibchen, also ziemlich winzig und die sterben an ihrem Gift verdammt schnell. Für Carl is das so wie ... äh...wie ein Skorpion-Stich, sprich wie mehrere Wespen-Stiche, oder so. Naja...aber es war lustig! Habt ihr sein Gesicht gesehen?! Er hat sogar geflucht! (lach)

Steve: Außerdem haben wir ein Gegengift! Damit geht die Schwellung noch schneller zurück.

Hanna: Und warum nehmen wir ihm die Schlange dann nicht einfach ab?

Steve: Das wäre grausam! Horrible! Sie würde verstört sein, ein Trauma erleben und es nie wieder versuchen sich zu paaren, was bedeuten würde, dass ...that there would be never any baby-Sues! Sie würde nie das Glück erfahren Mutter zu werden!

Hanna: Soll das bedeuten sie is noch Jungfrau?!

Steve: I think so. Wenn man von ihrer Größe, Form, ihrem Gewicht, Muster und ihrer Schuppenanordnung ausgeht ist sie noch very young and a virgin.

Pippin: (Augenbraue heb) Sowas kannst du feststellen??? Auch bei-

Steve: Ja.

Pippin: Und bei-

Steve: Yes.

Pippin: Aber nicht-

Steve: Absolutely.

Pippin: ....oh.

Schlange: (inzwischen enthusiastisch auf Carls Finger herumzuck)

Alle: (ihr fasziniert zusehen)

- einige Stunden später -

Carl: (gelangweilt an einem Baum lehn)

Schlange: (zuck zuck zuck zuck)

Hanna: ... wie lange will die das denn noch machen?

Steve: Well, die long-nosed tree snake ist in der Beziehung very ausdauernd.

Irene: Mir wird das hier langsam zu blöd! Können wir die Schlange nicht einfach essen oder so?

Ute und Steve: GASP!!!!

Willi: Quatsch, ich hab eine bessere Idee; (Schaufel heb und auf Carl und die Schlange stürm)

Ute: (sich ihm in den Weg stell) Neeeeeeeiiiiiiiiinnnn!!!! TU'S NICHT! Wenn du jetzt versuchst, Carl zu erschlagen, dann triffst du vielleicht die Schlange!!

Willi: Ähm ..... eigentlich wollte ich.... aber is ja auch egal. (sich hinsetz und schmoll)

Pippin: Wir müssen schleunigst weg hier!

Pater Emil: Aber warum denn so eilig, mein Sohn?

Pippin: Sieh dir doch nur meine arme Hanna an! Sie ist schon ganz ... ganz ... kaputt! Der liebliche Glanz in ihren Augen vergeht unter der grausamen Sonne! Ihre unendliche Schönheit vergeht in der peitschenden Hitze!

Hanna: (hach!)

Willi: Hmpf. (noch mehr schmoll)

Ute: ... wie kann ihre Schönheit vergehen, wenn sie unendlich ist?

Pippin und Hanna: Pah!! Du bist eben unromantisch und unpoetisch!!

Ute: ... da will ich nicht widersprechen.

Irene: Andererseits sollten wir uns wirklich bald auf den Weg machen. Unser Referat zum Thema- WO IST DAS LEISTENKROKODIL???

Pater Emil: Interessantes Thema.

Irene: Nein, nein! Ich meinte viel mehr: WO IST DAS LEISTENKROKODIL???

Hanna: Keine Panik, ich hab es in meine Tasche gesteckt.

Irene: Uff. Ein Glück.

Hanna: Leute? Können wir?

Steve: Well....

Schlange: (zuck zuck zuck zuck)

Carl: (seufz)

Ute: Mein Gott, dann nehmen wir es eben mit.

Hanna: Aber darf man Schlangen überhaupt nach Europa einführen?

Ute: Hä? ... ich meinte doch Carl.

Alle: .....

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Die Geschichte neigt sich gen Ende! Nur noch zwei Kapitel!

Öööh .... (nichts mehr sonst zu sagen haben) Aloha!


	12. Ende plus Ehe plus Ende plus Potz

Ute: Mein Gott, dann nehmen wir es eben mit.

Hanna: Aber darf man Schlangen überhaupt nach Europa einführen?

Ute: Hä? ... ich meinte doch Carl.

Alle: .....

Irene: Gehn wir einfach!!! Irgendwann wird sie schon aufhören!

Ute: Ja, und außerdem ist es schon längst Zeit für-

- (((im Jetzt))) -

Hanna: HERR PROFESSOR POTZ!!!

Ute: Nein, damals sagte ich Kaffee.... aber egal. HERR PROFESSOR!!!

Potz: (aufwach) Hä? Wie? Sum! Es! Est! Sumus! Estis! Sunt! ... was is los?

Ute: (schüttel) Brrr ....

Irene: Nur ein Hinweis; Die Geschichte ist noch nicht vorbei!!

Willi: Noch nicht – aber gleich!

Alle: Naaaaa ja.

Ute: Aber jedenfalls ging es zuerst wieder zurück nach Sydney.

Hanna: Und zwar mit der Hilfe einer zufällig vorbeifahrenden Frau und ihren Hunden.

Carl: Und meinem Hut, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte...

Pippin: Eine völlig andere Geschichte.

Ute: Na ja, zuvor verließ uns allerdings Pater Emil, der sich noch fest vorgenommen hatte, mindestens zwanzig Ureinwohner zum Christentum zu bekehren.

Hanna: Und Steve, der wieder in seinen Zoo zu all den beautifullen animals zurückwollte.

Irene: Übrig blieben dann nur mehr Hanna, Pippin, Willi, Ute, Carl, die Schlange und ich. Zurück in Sydney wollten wir natürlich so schnell wie möglich...

- (((Flashback))) -

Ute: Ein Scheidungsamt! Ein Scheidungsamt! Ein Königreich für ein Scheidungsamt!

Pippin: Aberaberaber .... ist das überhaupt legal? Sich nach so kurzer Zeit schon wieder scheiden zu lassen??

Ute: Klar doch! Glaub mir, ich kenn mich da aus. Also; Wir müssen einfach nur angeben, dass wir von einem Stamm Ureinwohner geopfert worden wären, wenn wir nicht geheiratet hätten. Das ist ungefähr dasselbe, wie sich in Las Vegas zu betrinken. Kein Problem also!

Willi: ((Hehehe, ausgezeichnet!))

Pippin: (zu heulen anfang)

Hanna: Och, Pippin! Was ist denn los??

Willi: (nachäff) Pippin, was ist denn los ... bah!

Pippin: Ich .... ich .... ich will mich nicht scheiden lassen!

Alle: Oooooooch!

Willi: Pfffff.

Ute: Na ja, da muss man dann wohl Kompro-

Hanna: Ich mich auch nicht!!

Alle: Was???

Willi: WAS????

Pippin: Meinst du das ernst???

Hanna: Aber natürlich! Wir sind quasi füreinander geschaffen! Wir sind beide .... ähm ... na ja ... und mögen beide .... öh .... was auch immer .... aber besonders ....

Ute: Passt ihr beide ganz praktisch ins Handgepäck?

Irene: UTE!

Hanna: Zum ... zum Beispiel! Und außerdem – und das ist ja wohl am wichtigsten – liebe ich dich!

Pippin: Ich liebe dich auch!

Zuschauer: Ooooooooooooooooch!! (schnief)

Willi: (heul) (schluchz) (plärr) (winsel)

Hanna: Ist es nicht rührend, wie gerührt er ist?

Pippin: .... blah.

Irene: Auch gut, können wir wenigstens einen früheren Flieger nehmen!

Ute: Oooooooooh nein!! Es gibt hier immer noch Menschen, die ihre wahre Liebe NICHT in einem vollkommenen Versager gefunden haben. CARL! Ab ins Scheidungsamt!

Carl: Das ... das geht nicht.

Ute: Häwowiewaswerwarum?? Natürlich geht das! Ich versichere dir, es ist legal!

Carl: Legal schon, aber nicht christlich!

Ute: Nicht CHRISTLICH??? Pfeif auf's Christentum, ich will die Scheidung!!

Carl: Nein! Scheidung ist Sünde! Wen Gott zusammenführt, der soll auch zusammenbleiben!

Ute: Das war nicht Gott, das waren ein paar Ureinwohner und Pater Emil!!

Carl: (trotzig die Arme verschrenk) Bis das der Tod uns scheidet.

Ute: .... NA SCHÖN!! (Messer aus der Tasche zieh)

Stimme: UTE!!!

Alle: (sich umdrehen) Hä???

Pippin: Denethor??????

Denethor: PIPPIN!

Ute: Au weia.

Denethor: Na?? Wo ist es?

Ute: Es? Öh? Mit es meinst du...

Denethor: Du weißt genau, was ich meine!!

- (((Flashback's Flashback – vor der Australienreise))) -

Denethor: Und wenn du auch je nur wieder den Hauch einer Chance haben willst mich zu heiraten, dann fährst du gefälligst nach Australien, brichst dort in das biologiehistorische Forschungszentrum ein und bringst mir ein Kilo dieser neuen, streng geheimen Supertomatensamen!!

- (((Flashback's Flashback Ende))) -

Denethor: DU HAST SIE NICHT????

Ute: Äh, nicht im engsten Sinne des Wortes.

Denethor: Meine Güte, weißt du was??? Du bist ein noch schlimmerer Versager als Faramir!! Der hatte ja wenigstens noch seine lahme Ausrede, dass ich immer nur seinen Bruder bevorzugen würde! Aber du?? Du bist Einzelkind! Aber immerhin etwas, sonst müsste man womöglich noch mehr Leute mit deinen Genen aushalten!!! Nicht zu fassen, dass ich dir ernsthaft überhaupt noch die Möglichkeit gegeben habe, mich zu heiraten!! So grauenvoll, wie du bist. Jawohl, du bist absolut verrückt ... krank ... irre .... plemplem ... durchgedreht und-

Carl: Meine Frau!

Denethor: Seine Frau! ... seine was?? WAS???

Ute: Äh...

Carl: Ja, sie hat nämlich gar kein Interesse mehr, dich zu heiraten!

Ute: Ähm, na ja-

Carl: (RÄUSPER)

Ute: Na ja – Ja! So ... ist es nämlich. Ich bin jetzt mit Claus-

Carl: Carl.

Ute: Carl! verheiratet und bin sehr glücklich mit ihm! Wir lieben uns nämlich! Jawohl! Haha! Und im Gegensatz zu dir, kann Carl ... er kann .... er ist ... er ....

Carl: Ich kann meine Tomaten appetitlich essen!!!

Ute: JAHA! Exakt! (flüster) Woher wusstest du das??

Carl: (flüster) Weibliche Intuition ... und der Tomatenrest auf seinem Hemd.

Denethor: ... ach? Aber ... ich meine .... eigentlich ...

Ute: Nix eigentlich! Ich mache mich jetzt mit meiner wahren Liebe und meinen neuen, besten Freunden auf die Heimreise!! Und du kannst hierbleiben und Tomaten züchten .... pah! Komm Carl ... will sagen, SCHATZ! ... wir gehen! (Carl am Kragen pack und weglatsch)

Irene: Flughafen in der anderen Richtung liegen tut!

Ute: ... richtig! (in die andere Richtung latsch)

Hanna: Ähm ... ähm ... öh-

Alle: Warte auf uns! (ihr nachrennen)

- am Flughafen -

Hanna: Was meinen Sie mit der Koffer ist zu schwer?

Frau am Schalter: Sie dürfen nur 30 kg mitnehmen und-

Hanna: Aber was sind schon ein paar Kilo mehr? Sonst war das doch auch nie ein Problem!

Frau am Schalter: Das Flugzeug ist überfüllt, wir müssen die Vorschriften sehr genau nehmen. Wenn sie den Koffer mitnehem wollen, gehen Sie bitte zu Schalter 815-

Carl: Oh Gott! (Kreuzzeichen mach) 815508!

Frau am Schalter: ... und füllen Sie diese Formulare aus (Hanna einen Pack Zettel in die Hand drück). Sie müssen dann nur noch 1200 Euro zahlen und mit Ihrem Koffer wieder zurück zu mir, Schalter 508, kommen. Aber bitte beeilen sie sich weil dieser Schalter hier in vier Minuten schließt und Schalter 815 am anderen Ende der Halle ist.

Hanna: Aber-

Irene: (Hanna beiseite stoß) Lass mich mal: Wir sind vier Leute und haben einen Koffer, das wird doch kein Problem sein!

Frau am Schalter: Sie dürfen pro Person 30-

Irene: Ja, ja! 30 kg pro Person, das sind insgesamt 120 kg, ich weiß!

Frau am Schalter: ... und Sie haben 302 kg.

Irene: Oh... (sich zu den anderen umdreh) Warum zum Teufel ist das Vieh denn so verdammt schwer??

Carl: (umkipp)

Hanna: ... und vor allem: Wo bekommen wir in 2 Minuten 1200 Euro her?

Ute: Mhm ... ich hab da so ne Idee ... also; Irene und Hanna, ihr füllt die Formulare aus und geht schon mal vorraus zum Schalter 815. Carl (auf am Boden liegenden Carl deut) und ich kommen gleich mit dem Geld nach.... ach ja! Könnt ihr mir mal Pippin und Willi borgen?

Irene und Hanna: Hä???

Ute: Tut es einfach!

Irene und Hanna: (Pippin und Willi aus den Rucksäcken holen)

- ca. 2 Minuten später, am Schalter 815 -

Hanna: Wo bleiben sie denn?

Irene: Ich sag dir ja, die is absolut irre! Wahrscheinlich überfällt sie gerade eine Bank oder so.

Hanna: Schwachsinn! ... Ah! Schau, da kommen sie! Und sie haben tatsächlich das Geld!

Irene: ... und sie werden noch nich mal von der Polizei verfolgt!

Ute, Willi und Pippin: (da sind und das Geld einzahlen)

Hanna: Wo habt ihr so schnell so viel Geld aufgetrieben?! Und wo ist Carl?

Ute: Öh...

Pippin und Willi: (schockiert) Was willst du denn jetz von Carl?!

Ute: ... der ... äh ... wartet auf uns!

Irene: Na dann nichts wie zurück zu Schalter 508!

- bei Schalter 508, nachdem der Koffer erfolgreich aufgegeben wurde -

Irene: Das hätten wir!

Hanna: Ja ... und wo ist jetz Carl?

Pippin und Willi: (sie entgeistert anstarren)

Hanna: Was? ... Ich liebe dich doch Ca- kleiner Scherz! Pippin!

Willi: (betrübt) Schade!

Carl: (abgehetzt und totenbleich daherkomm)

Ute: Seht ihr! Da is er schon!

Carl: Puh! ... (keuch) So ein Glück! Ihr seid noch da! Ich bin irgendwo da ganz weit drüben aufgewacht! Total eigenartig. (Kreuzzeichen mach) Da sind so viele Leute um mich herumgestanden, die....

Irene: Ja?

Carl: Die haben alle gedacht, dass ich tot bin und haben glaub ich auch schon die Rettung gerufen oder so! Ich bin ja so froh euch wieder zu sehen! (Ute umarm)

Ute: Ach geh weg da! (ihn abschüttel)

Irene und Hanna: (sich anschauen) ... (Willi und Pippin anschauen) ... (Carl anschauen) ... (Ute anschauen)

Ute: Ihr wollt das nicht wissen.

Lautsprecherdurchsage: Achtung! Achtung! Letzter Aufruf an alle Passagiere des Fluges 666 nach Graz über Giseh! Bitte begeben Sie sich unverzüglich in die Maschine! Öh .. Danger! Danger! Last upcall for-

Carl: Sagte die da gerade 666?

Ute: Ja, wieso?

Carl: (umkipp)

Alle: (seufz)

- wieder in der Gegenwart -

Potz: Tja, und so geschah es dann, dass Cäsar die Truppen rechtzeitig mobilisierte und gegen die Stämme der Germanen siegte!

Alle: ...

Hanna: Eigentlich haben wir die Geschichte gerade erzählt-

Ute: ... und es ging dabei um uns in Australien und nicht um Cäsar in ... wo auch immer.

Potz: Ah... ah? Ah ja. Gut... öh ... war das alles?

Irene: Na ja.... so ziemlich.

Hanna: Um die Kurzversion anzubieten: Pippin und Willi kamen wieder ins Handgepäck, wir kamen ins Flugzeug und irgendwann kamen wir auch alle in Graz an.

Willi: Wobei die Betonung auf IRGENDWANN liegt. (knurr)

Ute: Aber das müssen wir nun wirklich nicht genauer erzählen, oder?

Alle: Nein!

Ute: ... gut. Witzig fand ich allerdings, dass sich zu Hause in der Schule herausstellte, dass Hanna und Irene kein Leistenkrokodil fangen sollten, sondern ledglich das sozialkritische und nur in Australien erhältliche, nicht importierbare Buch ‚Ein Leistenkrokodil!' hätten besorgen sollen.

Irene: ... haben wir nicht abgemacht, diese Tatsache NIE NIE NIE wieder zu erwähnen?

Ute: Hm .. das muss mir wohl entfallen sein. (unschuldig pfeif)

Pippin: Aber Hauptsache ist doch, dass wir danach alle glücklich und vereint waren, oder?

- Stille -

Pippin: ... oder????

Alle: (mehr oder weniger zustimmend murmeln)

Ute: Na, Herr Professor? Was sagen Sie zu der Geschichte?

Potz: Öh, was? Tut mir Leid, hab grad nicht zugehört. Lasst uns nun also Cicero übersetzen!

SFX: DING DONG! DING DING DONG!

Ute: Die Türglocke!

Hanna: So ein Pech!

Alle: ICH GEH RAN!!! (zur Tür rennen)

Potz: ... wer nicht will, der hat schon. (ein fröhliches lateinisches Lied träller und dabei Irenes Vorhänge inspizier)

- im Vorzimmer, bei der Türe -

Irene: (aufmach)

Alle: IHR?????

Denethor: Ich erlaube euch ausnahmsweise, nicht vor mir niederzukniehen. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt ... ich bin mit meinem BESSEREN Sohn im Badezimmer, Tomaten essen. BEEILUNG, IHR ZWEI!! (die Stiegen raufrenn)

Faramir: (ihm nachrenn)

Irene: Was zum-

Ute: Äh, Moment mal!

Boromir: (vollgebacht mit Koffern angekrochen komm) JAPS!! (umfall) (keuch)

Willi und Pippin: (ihm die Koffer abnehmen)

Boromir: (röchel) Danke.

Ute: Wäre ein großes HÄ??? an dieser Stelle angebracht?

Hanna: Jetzt warte doch, sieh ihn dir mal an! Ich würde sagen, wir gehen erst einmal ins Wohnzimmer und lassen uns dann dort die Geschichte in Ruhe erzählen, während Irene für alle Kuchen macht.

Ute: Und Kaffee!!

Hanna: ... und Kaffee.

Denethor: (von oben runterruf) UND TOMATENBROTE!!

Hanna: ... und das.

Irene: SIEHT MEIN HAUS ETWA AUS, WIE EIN HOTEL??????

Carl: Also eigentlich-

Irene: AAAAAARRRRGHH!!! (in die Küche stürm)

- etwas später, im Wohnzimmer -

Boromir: (völlig fertig) ... und dann sagte Vater zu mir: ‚Rock is dead. Long live Paper and Scissors!' ... und .. und dann habe ich Stein genommen, aber Aragorn ... Aragorn ... er hatte ... hatte ... (schluchz)

Ute: (ihm mitfühlend ein Papiertaschentuch reich)

Boromir: (heul) PAPIER!!!

Ute: (Taschentuch schnell wegsteck)

Pippin: Also hast du verloren und Aragorn ist noch immer König von Gondor?

Boromir: So ist es. Und zu allem Übel wurden wir auch noch aus Mittelerde verbannt.

Irene: Bitte sag nicht, dass es das heißt, was ich glaube, dass es heißt.

Boromir: Aber wir haben doch sonst kein anderes zu Hause! (Irene traurig anseh)

Irene: Kommt gar nicht in-

Alle: (Irene traurig ansehen)

Ute: Miep?

Pippin: Gondor?

Hanna: Lampe?

Irene: NA GUT!!!!! ... aber höchstens für eine Woche.

Boromir: Danke, danke! Ich wusste, dass man sich auf dich verlassen kann!!

Potz: (hinter den Vorhängen auftauch) Salve!

Boromir: ... der ist auch noch immer da?

Ute: (murmel) Ja, leider.

Potz: Und wo wir nun wieder um drei eifrige Schüler reicher sind ... wäre es da nicht langsam Zeit für Ovid?

Alle: NEIN!!!!

- ENDE -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ende. Da hört ihr's!

Ich sagte zwar zwei Kapitel, das vorletzte war aber so kurz, dass ich sie gleich zusammengelegt hab. Tja, und somit hätten wir das auch geschafft. WOOHOO!

Öhm, tschaaaaaaa? Hätten wir erwähnen sollen, dass wir mit Ende das Ende dieser Geschichte schreiben, ansonsten aber ohnehin schon wieder an einer anderen arbeiten? (unschuldig pfeifen)

So, ach ja; Hoffe, euch hat das Ende und das andere Ende gefallen! Na ja, wir drohten euch ja bereits mit einer Auflösung der ersten Geschichte...


End file.
